Winter Love
by Saotome Risa
Summary: Karma seorang yang anti-sosial dan sulit bergaul. Sejujurnya dia hanya tidak tahu cara bergaul dan kurang merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Tapi bukan berarti dia sendirian. Ketika kecil, dia memiliki dua orang teman. Mereka berpisah beberapa tahun kemudian. Apa yang terjadi ketika ketiganya bertemu kembali? [HIATUS] Disclaimer:Yusei Matsui
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"_ _Kau tidak harus jadi orang yang terkenal kalau kau ingin disayangi," anak lelaki berambut biru tersenyum sambil membersihkan tempat duduk yang akan ia duduki._

 _"_ _Kenapa?" sang rambut merah bertanya pelan._

 _"_ _Aku yakin masih ada orang yang menyayangimu walau kau tidak terkenal."_

 _"_ _Hmph. Menarik. Manusia bersosialisasi hanya berdasarkan karir dan kekayaan."_

 _"_ _Tidak selalu! Kau hanya membutakan matamu untuk melihat dunia yang sebenarnya!"_

 _"_ _Oh ya?"_

 _"_ _Terserahmu saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang."_

 _"_ _Secepat itu? Kita belum memberikan salam perpisahan yang nyata."_

 _Dia hanya tersenyum, dan memperbaiki posisi sialnya._

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal, Karma-Kun..."_

 _"_ _..." Sang rambut merah tak menjawab. Si rambut biru menghela napas. Dia melepas syal birunya dan melipatnya rapi tepat di pangkuan si rambut merah, lalu berlari pergi._

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal, Nagisa..." Sang rambut merah baru berucap ketika teman bicaranya menghilang dari pandangan._

* * *

Karma menutup kembali kotak kecil berisi beberapa kenangan semasa kecilnya dan menyimpannya di laci. Sudah 9 tahun terlewat semenjak dia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang menjasi teman satu-satunya saat itu. Dan sudah 6 tahun terlewat semenjak Karma berpisah dengannya.

Menghela napas, Karma mengeratkan mantelnya, mengambil tas dan berjalan pelan ke luar rumah menuju sekolahnya.

"Karma! Selamat pagi!" seorang gadis berambut pirang menyapa Karma hangat. Berkebalikan dengan cuaca saat ini yang cukup dingin. Tentu saja, karena bulan ini sudah mulai memasuki musim salju.

"Pagi Rio. Ada apa dengan tasmu? Hari ini hanya 12 jam pelajaran. Tapi tampaknya kau seolah-olah membawa untuk 16 jam pelajaran." Karma bertanya pada teman dekat pirangnya. Karma bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi. Tapi mungkin dia termasuk beruntung. Dulu ketika kecil, dia memiliki seorang anak lelaki berambut biru yang menjadi teman terdekatnya. Dan ketika dia memasuki masa remaja, Karma memiliki teman perempuan berambut pirang yang ceria dan aktif sebagi satu-satunya teman dekat.

"Tebak sekarang hari apa?" Rio bertanya histeris. Karma memutar bola matanya.

"Hari Kamis. Besok hari terakhir sekolah untuk Minggu ini. Surga, aku datang," Karma hanya menjawab dengan nada cuek. Rio tersenyum, sudah hafal dengan sikap teman berambut merahnya.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku! Aku membawa beberapa kartu undangan pesta dan beberapa kue stroberi untuk teman-teman spesialku. Kau tahu siapa maksudku, dan kau tahu kau termasuk di dalamnya. Ini. Aku membuat kue ini dengan jari-jari lentikku sendiri!" Rio meletakkan sebuah kue spon stroberi di tangan Karma sekaligus sebuah kartu undangan. Karma tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih kalau begitu."

"Sama-sama. Aku tahu kau suka stroberi, karena itu aku membuatnya menjadi kue stroberi. Aku ingin berjalan ke sekolah bersamamu, tapi aku masih punya lima orang untuk kue stroberi spesialku. Jadi, maafkan aku. Tenang saja, kuenya tidak beracun! Sampai nanti!" Rio berteriak melambaikan tangannya. Karma tertawa sambil balas melambaikan tangannya.

Rio seorang gadis yang ramah dan baik. Walau bisa usil sesekali. Dia benar-benar teman yang baik yang mana Karma menganggapnya sebagai orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Setelah Nagisa, tentu saja.

Karma menghela napas berat sambil menyimpan kuenya di saku. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Nagisa dalam hidupnya. Tak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada. Sudah lewat 6 tahun, dan hingga sekarang Karma masih belum bertemu dengan teman birunya.

"Karma-Kun! Selamat pagi!"

Karma menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang tampak lebih pendek sekitar sekitar 3 cm darinya berdiri. Karma tersenyum.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melihat seorang _ikemen_ berdiri dihadapanku. Lihat betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini. Selamat pagi juga. Kau berangkat agak siang hari ini. Ada apa?"

Yuuma tertawa kecil dan berjalan disebelah Karma.

"Yah, terjebak di rumah Hiroto. Dia sakit. Dan kau sendiri juga berangkat sedikit lebih pagi hari ini. Bermimpi sesuatu yang buruk atau apa?"

"Yah, kurang lebihnya begitu. Aku tidak tahu pasti haruskah itu disebut mimpi buruk. Tapi kalau kau bertanya tentang mimpi indah, itu sama sekali bukan mimpi indah. Mungkin lebih seperti, nostalgia dengan orang tersayang?"

"Woah! Kupikir itu mimpi buruk. Kau berpisah dengannya?" Yuuma bertanya sambil melipat tangannya. Karma mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku anggap itu sebagai mimpi buruk. Kau tidak apa?" Lagi, Karma hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kelas mereka yang berada di gunung. Suasana kelas masih sepi karena kelas baru dimulai pukul 08.00, sementara sekarang baru pukul 07.30. Biasanya kelas akan ramai pada pukul 07.45.

Sambil menatap salju yang mulai berjatuhan, Karma meminum susu stroberinya perlahan. Bosan dengan salju, Karma mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kelas. Rio tampak mengobrol riang bersama Kaede, Yukiko, Yuuma, Hinano, dan Yada. Biasanya Hiroto dan Sugino juga ikut dalam grup tersebut, tapi seperti yang sudah diketahui. Hiroto sakit, sementara Tomohito sedang bermain baseball di luar bersama beberapa anak lelaki lainnya. Yep. Salju-salju main baseball. Tidakkah mereka agak sedikit nekat? Tapi seperti itulah bagaimana kelas 3-E.

"Hei Karma, bagaimana dengan _orang itu_?" tanya Rio dengan nada usil yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya. Karma memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas. Jelas yang Rio maksud adalah Nagisa. Rio adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa Karma punya seorang _teman_ yang sangat berharga bernama Nagisa Shiota.

"Masih belum bertemu. Kenapa?" tanya Karma kesal. Rio tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah, tunjukkan padaku fotonya..." paksa Rio. Karma menggeleng tegas. "Aku akan membantumu mencarinya kalau kau mau menunjukkan fotonya padaku. Aku berjanji!" Dan Rio bukanlah seorang pelanggar janji.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kumohon..."

Karma menyerah. Sulit bagi Karma untuk berkata TIDAK pada Rio. Mengingat, Karma juga sering memaksa Rio hingga akhirnya Rio setuju dan mengabulkan keinginannya. Jadi ini seperti hubungan SALING memaksa dan dipaksa. Sekali lagi, ini SALING. Dan mereka merasa cukup diuntungkan dengan itu. Tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka hanya sebatas memaksa-dipaksa. Mereka benar-benar bersahabat dekat, bahkan meski mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya. Yah, hanya Karma yang tidak pernah mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun, Karma bukan orang yang bersahabat dengan kata-kata.

"Baik-baik. Datang ke rumahku nanti pulang sekolah... Lupakan. Maksudku, datang saja ke taman pulang sekolah. Tunggu aku di sana."

"Kau tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun datang ke rumahmu. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka diganggu. Itu saja."

"Tapi dia pernah datang ke rumahmu kan?!"

"Maksudmu Nagisa? Tebaklah sendiri."

"Geez. Kau menyebalkan."

Karma hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek Rio secara terang-terangan.

Karma menendang sebuah botol kaleng di depannya keras.

' _Brengsek! Dia yang memaksa dia yang telat?! Siap-siap saja Gadis Inggris itu besok!_ ' Karma beguman kesal.

" _Good evening! I am here!_ " Rio berteriak.

"Oh? Kau datang? Luar biasa! Aku menyuruhmu datang setelah pulang sekolah, yang artinya jam 4! Bukan jam 6! Aku baru saja mau pergi! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

"Keretanya datang terlambat. Cek jadwal kalau kau tidak percaya." Rio menjawab santai tanpa rasa bersalah. Menurutnya itu bukan salahnya. Walau memang bukan. Karma mengecek jadwal kereta. Memang keretanya telat. Tapi telat 3 jam. Dan Rio sudah disini?

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau datang jam setengah delapan karena keretanya telat 3 jam. Kenapa kau sudah disini?"

"Pengorbanan, kawan. Pengorbanan. Aku lari _sprint_ tadi."

"ITU 8 KM!" Rio hanya tertawa. Dan _sprint_ Rio adalah bukti kalau mereka benar-benar tulus dalam bersahabat. Dan itu menjelaskan kenapa Rio tidak banyak menjelaskan. Dia harus mengatur napasnya. Karma menghela napas, lalu membeli minuman untuk Rio.

" _Thank you. I need this right now_." Rio menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan begitu Karma memberikan minuman tersebut. Karma kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi barang-barang kenangannya ketika kecil.

"Ini. Semua yang ada di kotak ini adalah darinya."

Rio membuka kotak tersebut. Isinya cukup banyak. Surat-surat lama, pulpen bekas, beberapa uang koin kuno, berbagai macam jenis perangko, sebuah buku berisi bermacam-macam hal seperti tanda tangan, gambar, kata mutiara, tempelan stiker, dan hal random lainnya. Ada juga sebuah syal yang terlipat rapi dan dua buah album foto. Ketika Rio mengambil syal tersebut, sebuah foto dengan pigura yang manis terlihat.

"Oh? Apa dia Nagisa?" Rio bertanya, menunjuk seorang anak perempuan berambut biru yang ada di foto tersebut. Gadis itu tidak sendiri. Karma juga ada di situ. Karma tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Dia Hotaru, saudara kembar Nagisa. Kalau gambar Nagisa... kau balik saja pigura itu."

"NAGISA PUNYA SAUDARA KEMBAR?!" Rio berteriak histeris. Karma tertawa dan mengangguk. Rio menjadi membalik pigura tersebut. Foto lain tampak. Pose dan tempatnya sama persis seperti foto pertama. Perbedaannya, rambut si _gadis_ menjadi sedada, sementara yang tadi sepinggang. "Wow. Dia cantik walaupun laki-laki." Karma menggindikkan bahunya.

-FLASHBACK:ON-

 _"_ _Kau tidak ingin bicara dengan Nagisa? Ini terakhir kalinya kalian bisa bicara."_

 _"_ _Tidak Hotaru. Bicara dengan Nagisa hanya akan membuatku sulit melepasnya. Hal yang sama berlaku padamu. Jadi menjauhlah dariku."_

 _"_ _Kau kejam. Ini bukan cara terbaik untuk berpisah."_

 _"_ _Ya untukku."_

 _"_ _Tidak bagi kami."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu diam."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Sesukamu Karma. Selamat tinggal." Karma tak membalas. Hotaru hanya tersenyum kelam, mengambil kalungnya dan menaruhnya tepat di tangan Karma._

 _"_ _Nagisa memberimu syal bukan? Bisa kau sematkan kalung ini bersama syal itu? Kalau begitu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Di liontin itu ada surat dariku dan Nagisa. Jangan berani kau baca, kecuali kau sedang dalam keadaan gawat. Mungkin seperti stres, depresi, dan semacam itu. Selamat tinggal!"_

 _Karma diam. Begitu Hotaru sudah tak tampak, barulah kalimat itu keluar._

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal..."_

-FLASHBACK:OFF-

Karma tersentak. Dia mengambil syal yang ada di tangan Rio dan membukanya. Dia tersenyum sambil menghela napas lega ketika kalung Hotaru masih tersemat rapi di syal Nagisa.

"Ada apa?" Rio bertanya. Karma tersenyum, lalu menggeleng sambil memeluk syal tersebut erat. Dia selalu melakukannya ketika merasa lega, takut, atau apapun itu. Syal itu selalu membuatnya tenang. Tapi Karma tak pernah memakainya. Syal itu terlalu berharga untuk dikotori dengan debu dan keringat sehingga dia selalu menyimpannya. Rio hanya tersenyum. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi setidaknya Rio tahu syal itu dan seluruh benda dalam kotak tadi adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi Karma.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

*Kling... kling...* Suara lonceng pintu terdengar halus ketika Rio memasuki sebuah cafe tempat dia biasa singgah. Matanya menatap fokus pada foto Hotaru dan Nagisa yang tadi sempat dia simpan di ponselnya sebelum berpisah dengan Karma.

"Selamat malam Rio-San! Seperti biasanya?" tanya seorang pelayan di cafe itu. Rio menatapnya dalam, lalu mengangguk. Pelayan tersebut mencatat sesuatu di notesnya, lalu membungkuk dan masuk ke dalam untuk membuat pesanan. Rio menatap foto Nagisa yang tadi diambilnya.

' _Sejujurnya, gadis ini... sangat mirip dengan pelayan tadi. Hotaru Shiota. Tetapi pelayan tadi namanya Imori Nagawa. Meski namanya berbeda, mereka seperti orang yang sama. Kulit putih sedikit pucat, dengan rambut dan mata biru. Tidak tahu dengan suara, sih. Tapi mereka benar-benar mirip!_ ' Rio membatin. Ketika Imori membawakan pesanannya, Rio tanpa pikir panjang segera bertanya.

"Nagawa, berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? Empat belas. Sebentar lagi lima belas. Kenapa?" Rio menggeleng.

"Kelas tiga atau dua?"

"Dua."

"Kau kenal... Shiota Hotaru?"

Imori menggeleng. Rio menghela napas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Oke. Terimakasih. Maaf mengganggu." Imori tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan masalah!"

Setelah Imori meninggalkan Rio, Rio kembali fokus ke ponselnya sambil meminum kopi hangat dan memakan cheese cakenya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk dari Karma. Rio segera membacanya dan membalas.

Karma : Oiii... Kau dimana?

Rio : Cafe biasa. Kenapa? Sudah merindukanku? Aku merasa tersanjung. Padahal kita baru berpisah sejam yang lalu!

Karma : Teruslah berharap kawan. Teruslah berharap. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu disini

Rio : :-P Lanjutkan

Karma : Kau pintar bahasa Inggris dan make up?

Rio : _Give all to me_

Karma : Bagus. Bisa kau menyamar menjadi orang asing?

Rio : Karma, mustahil!

Karma : _PLEASE_...

Rio : _Nope nope nope nope nope_! Terakhir kali kau memintaku melakukan itu, aku dalam keadaan ketahuan berbohong dan kau berpura-pura tak tahu apapun!

Karma : Kali ini aku juga ikut menyamar!

Rio : _Never_ , Karma!

Karma : Kukira kita sahabat? Ah, biarlah. Orang rendahan sepertiku memang tidak pantas mendapatkan apapun bahkan untuk rasa empati dari sahabatnya. Kau tahu? Aku ini tidak berguna.

Rio : ...

Rio : Kau berhutang seluruh isi dompetmu sekarang padaku

Karma : _Good_. Dompet yang mana?

Rio : Mungkin yang warna hitam bergambar peta Jepang itu?

Karma : Brengsek. Kau tahu kan 25% uang dan kartu kreditku kusimpan di sana?

Rio : Serahkan semuanya kepada Nakamura Rio! Aku sahabatmu. Tentu saja aku tahu dompet mana yang paling banyak isinya ;)

Karma : Sejak kapan kau sahabatku? Lupakan. Kalau begitu, Sabtu besok pagi ketemu di cafe tempatmu nongkrong sekarang.

Rio : Siap bos!

Rio menutup ponsel dan melanjutkan memakan makanannya.

°•°•°•°

Karma melirik jamnya sekali lagi. Sang Gadis Inggris yang sejak tadi ditunggu masih juga belum tampak batang tubuhnya(?).

" _Sorry that I'm late again!"_ Rio berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Karma menghela napas sambil memutar kedua bola mata emasnya.

"Kali ini apa alasanmu? Keretanya tepat waktu," Karma berucap sambil menunjukkan jadwal kereta dari ponsel. Rio tertawa kecil, lalu menunjukkan sikut kirinya yang terluka. Karma mendapat poinnya.

Jatuh terpeleset, mencari daun untuk diambil getahnya. Tapi salju menutupinya sehingga getahnya tak dapat dipakai. Mencari toko obat untuk lukanya. Tapi hampir semua toko tutup. Atau mungkin tidak ada toko obat di tempat sekitar Rio jatuh. Ketika sadar, ternyata sudah terlambat. Harus menunggu kedatangan kereta kedua. Tapi tampaknya Rio _sprint_ lagi, karena kereta kedua baru datang sekarang.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau butuh aku untuk menyamar?" Rio bertanya sambil membaca buku menu, bersiap memesan makanan dan minuman. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar malas melakukan penyamaran ini." Karma tertawa. "Ah, biarkan aku memesan pesananku dulu." Rio segera memesan kepada pelayan yang kemarin. Karena hari ini cafe sepi pengunjung, pesanan Rio cepat datang. "Kau bisa bercerita sekarang." Rio berucap sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Yah, sebenarnya simple. Ada seorang laki-laki yang tampak mirip Nagisa, dan aku curiga kalau itu benar-benar dia. Anak itu sering pergi ke toko bunga. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu membeli bunga. Dan selalu di toko yang sama. Mungkin kau bisa menyamar sebagai pemilik toko. Ah, tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta izin untuk menjadi pemilik tokonya, jadi khusus untuk besok, kau bekerja di toko itu. Tanyakan padanya kenapa dia selalu membeli bunga di sana, dan tanyakan namanya. Kau mengerti?"

Rio menyemburkan minumannya. Reflek, Karma bergeser ke samping, menghindari semburan dari Rio.

"APA?!"

"Ya. Seperti yang sudah kau dengar. Haha."

"Pertama, Karma! Toko bunga? Yang mana? Kedua. Kau memutuskan ini sendirian? Ketiga. Aku belum bilang setuju. Keempat. Yang benar saja! Aku tidak bisa menolak?! Kelima. Apa kita digaji walau hanya bekerja sehari? Keenam. Kalau iya, bagianmu juga kuambil atas bayaran aku tidak bisa menolak." Rio membalas emosi.

"Pertama, Rio. Toko bunga yang berada tepat di depan sekolah kita. Mengejutkan bukan? Kedua, ya. Aku memutuskan ini sendirian. Ketiga. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau kaumtidak setuju. Keempat. Tepat sekali. Aku sudah terlanjut meminta izin~. Kelima. Ya kita digaji. Keenam. Rio! Itu tidak adil!" Karma membalas santai. Walaupun untuk yang terakhir, dia setengah berteriak.

"Kau mengingat semuanya. Dan... itu adil. Kau memaksaku."

"Tapi aku yang merencanakan semuanya!"

"Aku bahkan belum bilang setuju!"

"Tidak setuju pun aku tidak peduli! Kau tetap harus mengikuti rencanaku."

"Kalau tidak ada aku, kau pasti melakukannya sendiri. Karena temanmu untuk saat ini hanya aku."

Karma terdiam. Itu benar. Kalau Rio tidak ada dia akan melakukan ini sendirian. Rio benar. Temannya saat ini memang hanya Rio saja. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa dia percaya selain Rio. Yah, dia percaya pada Nagisa dan Hotaru juga, sangat. Tapi untuk saat ini, Karma tidak bersama mereka.

"Baiklah baiklah. Setengah dari gajiku milikmu. Bagaimana?"

" _Deal_." Keduanya saling berjabat tangan.

°•°•°•°

Rio PoV

Aku mengikat rambutku menjadi dua bagian ( _twintail_ ), memakai lensa kontak berwarna cokelat, dan untuk tambahan, aku juga memakai kacamata dengan _frame_ berwarna hitam. Ini menggelikan. Bekerja di toko bunga depan sekolah. Untungnya ini masih hari Minggu, jadi sekolah libur. Tidak, tunggu. Ini buruk. Justru karena sekolah libur, waktu bekerjaku jadi lebih banyak! Karma benar-benar membuatku kesal kali ini. Tapi kalau mengingat bayarannya... lupakan saja keluh kesahku tadi.

Ketika aku akan mengambil tasku, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Biasanya kalau ada pesan atau panggilan, ponselku berdering. Khusus bergetar, itu artinya Karma. Aku lakukan ini karena jika Karma menghubungiku dan aku tidak menjawab, dia akan terus menerus melakukannya hingga aku mengangkat. Tentu saja aku terganggu dengan dering yang terus menerus. Tapi jika bergetar, itu tidak begitu menggangguku. Aku segera membuka ponselku. Ada pesan dari Karma.

Karma : Hoooiii...ngapain sih...?

Karma : Keretanya datang 15 menit lagi

Karma : Ke daerah sekolah juga 15 menit

Karma : Jalan kakinya 30 menit

Karma : Tinggal ya

Rio : TUNGGU BENTAR KENAPA?!

Karma : 5 menit

Rio : DARI RUMAHKU KE STASIUN ITU 10 MENIT TAHU!

Karma : _Sprint_

Rio : OK OK OK, 5 menit

Aku segera mengambil tasku, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan tercepat yang kubisa, keluar rumah menuju stasiun. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk sampai di stasiun. Tapi karena aku sprint, aku hanya memerlukan waktu 3 menit untuk sampai di stasiun. Ketika aku sampai, Karma sudah di sana.

"TANGKAP!" Karma melempar sebuah teh kotak dingin dari kejauhan. Aku menangkapnya, lalu meminumnya. Terkadang Karma bisa juga pengertian. Sambil meminum tehku, aku berjalan pelan, lalu duduk di sebelah Karma yang sedang meminum susu stroberinya.

"Kapan kereta datang?" tanyaku. Karma melihat jam.

"Kalau tepat waktu, keretanya datang 15 menit lagi."

"Kejam. Harusnya aku jalan biasa saja tadi! Kau bilang keretanya datang 15 menit lagi! Ketika aku sampai juga masih 15 menit! Berarti seharusnya tadi itu keretanya datang 20 menit! Kalaupun aku jalan biasa, masih ada waktu sekitar minimal 5 sampai 10 menit! Kejam!" sewotku sambil melemper teh kotak yang sudah habis ke arah Karma. Dia tertawa dan menangkap kotak itu, lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

End Rio PoV

15 menit kemudian, kereta yang mereka tunggu sampai. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam kereta setelah sedikit beradu argumen.

°•°•°•°

"Jadi, kita menyamar sebagai pegawai di sini untuk sehari, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menyamar?" Rio bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di toko bunga tempat tujuan.

"Aku sih tinggal pakai hoodie saja...," tawa Karma. Dia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah jaket dan kacamata bergagang merah. Dia memakai keduanya. "Lihat?".

"Sesukamu. Bagaimana soal harga?"

"Aku sudah menghafalnya."

"Sampai jam berapa kita bekerja?"

"Delapan mal-"

*Kling...kling...*

Panik, mereka segera siap gerak di tempat. Anak lelaki berambu biru masuk.

"Itulah kenapa kita harus datang awal! Dia selalu menjadi salah satu diantara sepuluh pelanggan pertama yang datang!" bisik Karma. "Dan dia akan datang lagi sekitar pukul tiga sore."

"Kau hafal. Dasar penguntit."

"Aku penasaran!" sewot Karma. Rio tertawa, lalu berjalan menuju remaja laki-laki berambut biru tersebut. Dengan ramah Rio bertanya.

"Baiklah... apa yang kau butuhkan?"

•TO BE CONTINUED•


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Baiklah... apa yang kau butuhkan?" Rio bertanya ramah pada remaja berambut biru tersebut. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut, lalu balas tersenyum.

"Bunga anyelir dua buket, tolong."

Wajah Rio memucat. Dia pernah mendengar bunga anyelir, tapi dia tidak tahu yang mana bunga anyelir itu.

"O-Oh... bunga anyelir ya? Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Rio menatap sekilas pada Karma dengan pandangan bingung. Karma sendiri menggindikkan bahu, tak tahu yang mana bunga anyelir itu. Tak perlu ditanya, kita semua sudah lebih dari yakin kalau Rio benar-benar sangat kesal.

Sambil berkeliling berpura-pura mencari bunga anyelir, Rio mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berbasa-basi dengan remaja lelaki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau sering membeli bunga di sini?" Rio bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si rambut biru. Dia tersenyum.

"Hanya... sedang membutuhkan beberapa bunga."

"Namamu siapa?" Si rambut biru tertegun. Dia tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Tetapi entah bagaimana, tawa tersebut tampak seperti tawa kesedihan. Rio mengernyit.

"Aku tidak tahu namaku. Tapi untuk sementara waktu... mungkin Inari Nagawa."

Kedua bola mata Rio membelalak. Dia langsung menghadap Inari dengan tangannya memukul meja kasir. Inari tampak tidak terkejut.

"NAGAWA?!"

Inari mengangguk.

"Kau kenal Imori Nagawa?" Rio bertanya dengan nada serius. Inari menggindikkan bahunya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau siapanya?" Rio bertanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Saudara kembarnya." Mata Rio semakin melebar. Baru saja dia akan kembali melemparkan pertanyaan, Inari sudah menyelanya. Tampaknya dia tahu kalau Rio akan bertanya lagi. "Boleh aku balas bertanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Kau penguntitnya, atau kau hanya suruhan penguntitnya?"

Baik Karma maupun Rio mendelik. Inari tertawa kecil lagi.

"Aku sudah biasa ke toko ini. Pegawainya biasanya langsung mengambilkan bunga yang kubutuhan bahkan sebelum kuminta. Tapi kau bertanya dulu. Dan aku bertaruh, kau tidak tahu yang mana bunga anyelir. Aku benar?"

Rio menoleh pada Karma. Karma mengangguk mengalah. Rio kembali menoleh pada Inari, lalu mengangguk lemah. Dia tertawa, lalu mengambil dua buah buket bunga yang berada tepat di depan Rio.

"Pegawainya hafal aku datang ke sini setiap hari. Jadi mereka menaruh bunganya tepat di atas meja kasir supaya mudah untuk diambil. Sebelumnya, bunga ini biasanya ada di pojok ruangan." Inari menunjuk pojok kiri depan ruangan. Rio tertawa gugup. Inari kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi, bukannya itu bunga _carnation_?"

"Ah? Haha. Bunga anyelir itu bunga _carnation_. Hanya beda bahasa saja, kok." Inari menjelaskan. "Penguntitku sembunyi di ruang belakang ya? Sejak tadi kau melihat ke sana terus. Berarti kau suruhannya?" Inari balas bertanya. Karma dan Rio menelan ludah. _Inari memiliki pengamatan yang sangat baik!_ Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. "Berarti kau tidak tahu harganya ya? Haha. Ini uangnya. Aku bersumpah ini harga yang benar dan aku tidak berbohong."

"Uh... terimakasih."

"Ah, tidak! Aku yang harusnya bilang terimakasih. Terimakasih," Inari membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlari keluar dari toko. Begitu Inari sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata, Karma keluar.

"Ketahuan duluan..." Karma dan Rio berucap lemas bersamaan.

"Siapa Imori Nagara?" Karma bertanya heran.

"Pelayan di cafe kemarin. Inari bilang mereka kembar. Tapi memang mirip sih. Rambut biru. Mata biru. Kulit putih. Suara tenang. Namanya juga mirip. Imori dan Inari." Rio menjelaskan sambil bersender di dinding belakangnya. Karma mengangguk paham. Rio berdecak kesal. "JANGAN CUMA NGANGGUK! YANG TADI ITU APA-APAAN?! KAU TIDAK MEMBANTU SAMA SEKALI BODOH!" Rio berteriak kesal, sementara Karma hanya cengengesan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ya ya ya. Maafkan aku," Karma berucap dengan cengiran.

"WAJAHMU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENUNJUKKAN KALAU KAU MEMINTA MAAF!" Rio kembali berteriak. Keduanya terus beradu argumen hingga pelanggan lain datang.

°•°•°•°

Karma menyeruput susu stroberinya pelan. Jarinya sejak tadi mengetukkan diri ke meja kasir, dan matanya berkali-kali melirik jam yang ada di belakangnya. Awalnya memang tak menganggu, tetapi Rio mulai kesal ketika kaki Karma mulai ikut mengetukkan diri bersama jari. Hanya saja yang satu ini mengetukkan diri ke lantai.

"Karma Akabane! Bisa diam tidak sih?!" sewot Rio. Karma menoleh sekilas, lalu menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang sejak tadi ia kerjakan... kalau itu bisa disebut pekerjaan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rio putus asa.

"Seharusnya dia datang lagi sekita jam-jam seperti sekarang. Tapi kenapa dia masih belum datang?"

"Inari maksudmu? Yah, entahlah. Apapun itu, aku agak heran. Bunga-bunga yang ada di sini semuanya bagus. Tapi kenapa toko ini agak sepi? Bunga di sini lebih baik daripada toko bunga yang ada di pusat kota. Tapi kenapa yang di pusat kota lebih ramai?" Rio membalas dengan kerutan di dahinya. Karma menghela napas cuek.

"Namanya juga PUSAT kota. Jelas di sana lebih ramai. Disamping itu, walau kualitasnya bagus di sini, secara besar toko, tentu saja toko bunga di pusat kota lebih besar." Rio hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

*Kling... kling...*

"Oh, dia datang." Karma berucap, lalu segera masuk ke ruangan belakang toko. Walaupun sudah ketahuan, setidaknya penyamaran Karma belum. Jadi mereka masih santai, tidak menyadari. Rio sudah tidak lagi menyamar. Keduanya lupa bahwa Rio harus menyamar.

"Oh, jadi yang tadi itu rambut palsu ya? Sudah kuduga." Inari berucap dengan senyum. Karma dan Rio saling pandang, bingung. Hingga akhirnya kesadaran menghantam mereka.

"GHAAAAAA...!" Rio dan Karma berteriak kesal. Inari tertawa kecil.

"Tolong bunga anyelir dua buket dan bunga krisan juga dua buket," Inari berucap sambil menahan tawanya. Rio mengambil dua buket bunga anyelir, lalu terdiam. Inari tertawa kembali, lalu mengambil sebuah bunga krisan. "Bunga krisan itu yang ini. Bagaimana caramu melayani pelanggan kalau kau tidak tahu bunganya?" Inari bertanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Mencarinya di internet. Tapi sekarang baterai _kami_ sudah habis. Mengesalkan."

"Kami? Jadi kalian kerja sama, ya? Soalnya tadi kalian hanya bertukar pandang, tetapi tidak melakukan tindakan apapun."

Rio menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"SETAN MERAH! INI SEMUA IDEMU! BENAR! KAU HANYA MEMBANTU MENCARI BUNGANYA SAJA! APANYA YANG KERJA SAMA!? APANYA YANG IKUT MENYAMAR!? NANTI BAGIANMU KUAMBIL SEMUA!" Rio berteriak kesal. Karma hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggindikkan bahunya tak peduli. Menyerah, Karma keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Jangan ditanya, dia juga tanpa penyamaran. Keduanya melepaskan penyamaran ketika tengah hari. Dan lupa memakainya kembali hingga sekarang. Kedua mata biru Inari sedikit melebar.

"Karma-kun...," dan kali ini giliran Karma dan Rio yang mendelik.

"Kau kenal Karma?! Katakan padaku, kau itu sebenarnya Nagisa kan?!" Rio bertanya sambil mencengkram erat bahu Inari. Inari menunduk sedikit, lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dan dengan tersenyum, dia mengangguk.

"Kau tahu nama asliku? Aku sedikit terkejut. Apa Karma-kun yang masih memberitahumu? Jadi penguntitku selama ini itu, Karma-kun ya?"

Karma tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang, bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?"

•TO E CONTINUED•


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang, bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?"

"Wawancara?"

"Temui aku di tempat biasa kita bermain dulu. Kau masih ingat?"

Nagisa mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus. Jam delapan malam. Kau bisa kan?" Karma bertanya sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya. Jari telunjuknya menunjukkan angka delapan. Nagisa mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang, bisa beri tahu aku harga bunganya tidak? Aku lupa harga bunga krisan berapa." Dan tepat saat itu juga, sebuah tangan melayang keras ke arah kepala Karma, menimbulkan bunyi menyakitkan yang sangat keras. "OI!" Karma berteriak keras ke arah Rio.

"KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN!"

"BISA TIDAK KAU HENTIKAN TERIAKANMU!?"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK!"

"KARENA KAU TERUS BERTERIAK!"

Nagisa tertawa kecil, lalu menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan pergi diam-diam. Mengingat sifat Karma, Nagisa sangat yakin dia akan diminta sebagai hakim sekaligus algojo untuk pertengkaran mereka.

°•°•°•°

Rio menutup pintu toko setelah mengambil upahnya (dan Karma), lalu menoleh kepada Karma yang tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajah musangmu itu?" tanya Rio dengan seringaian. Tentu saja sebenarnya Rio sudah tahu alasan Karma memasang wajah kesal.

"Tsk. Kau tahu jawabannya, Nakamura." Rio tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kalau Karma sudah memanggilnya dengan nama belakang, artinya Karma sudah benar-benar kesal. Jarang-jarang bisa membuat Karma kesal karena sikap santainya. Disamping itu, lagipula biasanya Karma yang membuat orang lain kesal.

"Hei hei hei. Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Kau harus bertemu Nagisa sekarang juga. Kau bilang jam delapan, dan kita baru selesai kerja jam delapan . Nanti kau terlambat. Oh, tunggu. Kau memang sudah terlambat."

"Aku tahu aku tahu. Ayo cepat. Kereta datang lima belas menit lagi. Kita _sprint_."

Sambil berlari, Rio mengajak (memaksa) Karma untuk sedikit _bicara_.

"Hei hei, aku boleh ikut menemui Nagisa?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Kumohon..."

"Tidak peduli."

"Bagaimana dengan cabai?"

"Aku bisa beli sendiri."

"Kau mau Sonic Ninja? Aku punya edisi terbaru. Baru dijual ke masyarakat umum bulan depan. Tapi kau tahu, ayahku pemilik toko buku besar, jadi dia sudah mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu untuk diedarkan bulan depan."

"Aku bisa menunggu."

"Punyaku ada tanda tangan direkturnya."

"Kita sampai. Ayo, keretanya sudah datang."

"ARRGGHHH...!" Karma hanya menyeringai saja.

°•°•°•°

Sambil sedikit mengayunkan ayunan yang dinaikinya, Nagisa melihat jam tangannya untuk yang entah yang keberapa kalinya. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari yang dijanjikan, dan sang iblis merah sadis yang ditunggu masih belum juga tampak.

Nagisa baru saja akan berdiri, tapi dia membatalkan keputusannya. Dia akan tetap menunggu.

' _Karma-kun bukan seorang pelanggar janji. Dia pasti datang, walaupun telat_.' Nagisa berpikir tegas. ' _Kutunggu sampai jam sembilan. Kalau belum datang, aku pulang saja._ ' Nagisa akhirnya memutuskan. Mengingat, dirumahnya ada seorang saudara kembar yang menunggu. Tapi menit terus berlalu. Hingga kini, Karma masih belum datang. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas. ' _Ku-kutunggu sampai jam setengah sepuluh._ ' Nagisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali ayunan.

"Nagisa? Kau masih disini?" Tanpa menoleh pun, Nagisa tahu siapa yang bicara padanya.

"Maaf. Apa aku membuatmu khawatir? Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui di sini."

"Siapa?"

Baru saja Nagisa, akan menjawab, sebuah suara membuat dua manusia di sana menoleh cepat.

"Nagisa! Maaf aku terlambat! Terkejut kau masih menungguku." Karma berteriak di pinggir taman.

"Karma?!"

"Hm? Kau si-HOTARU?!"

"Nagisa! Yang ingin kau temui itu Karma?!" Hotaru bertanya terkejut. Nagisa tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

°•°•°•°

 **Nagisa PoV**

Kami berdua (Nagisa dan Hotaru) duduk di ayunan yang dulu biasa kami duduki sewaktu kecil, sementara Karma membelikan minuman hangat untuk kami. Perlahan-lahan, salju mulai turun dan menutupi lembabnya tanah. Kulihat Hotaru tengah merapatkan mantelnya.

"Di sini sudah musim salju ya? Cepat sekali." Aku mengangguk. Sudah awal tahun. Itu artinya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, statusku dan Hotaru yang sekarang adalah anak kelas dua, akan berubah menjadi kelas tiga.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Karma. Ditangannya dia membawa sebuah plastik berisi beberapa minuman hangat. Kami tersenyum.

"Membicarakan apa yang biasa kami bicarakan ketika melihat salju. Ngomong-ngomong, Kau sekarang kelas tiga ya?" Hotaru menjawab dengan senyum manis yang biasa ia lekatkan di wajah manisnya. Karma tersenyum sambil menempat sebauh minuman dingin di tangan kecil kami.

"Yap. Dan kalian sekarang juga kelas tiga kan?"

Aku dan Hotaru menggeleng. Karma menatap kami dengan pandangan bingung. Aku dan Hotaru saling menatap dengan pandangan sayu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian tidak naik kelas? Tapi aku pikir kalian bukan tipe orang seperti itu." Baik aku maupun Hotaru tidak menjawab. Karma duduk di ayunan yang berada di sebelah kiriku. "Atau, ada hal yang membuat kalian tidak naik kelas?"

Tepat di poin itu, aku dan Hotaru menitikkan air mata kami.

 **Nagisa PoV End**

Karma diam. Tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia tahu bagaimana sifat kedua teman semasa kecilnya ini. Keduanya memang bukan seorang jenius seperti Karma. Tetapi bukan berarti bodoh. Meskipun tidak sepintar Karma, tetapi mereka lebih rajin darinya. Karena itu mustahil mereka tidak naik kelas. Mereka seharusnya naik kelas, meski nilai mereka mungkin tepat di rata-rata. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan Karma yakin itu.

Karma ingin tahu apa masalah mereka, tetapi dia juga tahu. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini, lebih baik membiarkan mereka tenang terlebih dahulu, barulah dia bisa bertanya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Nagisa membuka mulut.

"Oh ya. Kenapa kau telat, Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa. Hotaru sendiri juga sudah mulai tenang. Melihat mereka berdua tenang, Karma tersenyum.

"Rio-gadis pirang tadi, memaksaku untuk ikut menemuimu. Kami bertengkar tadi. Tau-tau sudah jam sembilan. Haha. Maafkan aku. Kenapa kau mengajak Hotaru?"

"Nagisa tidak mengajakku kok. Aku yang menyusulnya. Aku khawatir. Sudah dari jam tujuh pergi, sampai jam sembilan belum pulang. Kau tahu kan itu bukan kebiasaan Nagisa? Ngomong-ngomong tentang Rio, maksudmu Nakamura Rio?" Hotaru menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Oh, kau kenal?"

"Dia pelanggan tetap di cafe tempatku bekerja."

"Hmmm..."

Ketiganya lalu terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Ah, itu..." Karma berusaha memecah hening. Dua buah pasang bola mata biru seindah kristal menyapa pandangan Karma. Karma menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Yah... Selama aku tidak ada, sepertinya... banyak yang terjadi?" niat awal Karma itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Tapi tampaknya kegugupan merubah kalimat itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Nagisa dan Hotaru saling pandang, lalu menoleh ke arah Karma dan mengangguk.

"Yah... kurang lebih begitu. Tapi kami rasa sekarang sudah tidak terlalu menjadi masalah," balas Nagisa canggung. Hotaru menangguk menyetujui. Karma menatap kedua saudara kembar di sebelahnya ini dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

" _Yah kurang lebih begitu_ dan _kami rasa_ , itu adalah kata-kata yang menunjukkan kalau kau tidak yakin. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi," sebuah perintah mutlak. Nagisa dan Hotaru kembali bertukar pandang.

"Umh... kami akan menceritakannya padamu, itu sudah pasti. Tapi kami rasa, tidak untuk sekarang." Hotaru membalas agak gugup. Ini bukan karena takut atau apa. Hanya suasana canggung yang tercipta ketika bertemu kembali dengan teman lama dan... _cinta pertama_.

Karma menghela napas. Kata-katanya tadi memangperintah mutlak. Tapi tak ada perintah untuk mengatakannya saat itu juga, kan?Jadi tidak masalah.

Ketiganya kembali terdiam. Tak ada lagi yang berusaha untuk memecah hening. Terkadang, suasana hening seperti inilah yang mereka butuhkan. Suasana hening seperti inilah yang membantu mereka untuk mengerti. Suasana hening seperti inilah yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Hanya diam, saling merasakan keberadaan masing-masing.

Kurang lebih, sekita lima belas menit mereka diam seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Hotaru bangkit berdiri. Nagisa dan Karma memandang Hotaru yang berdiri dari ayunan tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Sudah terlalu malam. Salju juga sudah mulai lebih lebat. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Karma, rumahmu masih jauh, kan? Mau ke tempat kami?" tawar Hotaru sambil memandang Nagisa. Nagisa mengangguk menyetujui.

"Heh, kau masih ingat rumahku? Lumayan. Rumah kalian sekarang di mana?" tanya Karma dengan seringai iblisnya. Nagisa dan Hotaru menunjuk rumah yang berada tepat di dekat taman (selisih dua rumah lain, tapi masih kelihatan jelas) dengan senyum. Hanya perlu menyebrang dan melewati dua rumah untuk sampai. Karma terdiam, lalu tampak tertawa gelap.

"Haha." Hanya itu. Karma diam lagi. Tapi tentu saja Nagisa dan Hotaru sebagai teman terdekat Karma (Dan salah satunya _soon-to be-lover. Tebak siapa._ Belum tentu Nagisa, tapi belum tentu juga Hotaru) sudah tahu apa kelanjutannya. "BRENGSEEK...! BILANG DARI TADI KENAPA!" teriak Karma kesal, lalu mengejar sang kembar dengan seringai iblisnya. Nagisa dan Hotaru tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berlari dari kejaran Karma. Walaupun pasti pada akhirnya akan tertangkap juga karena tempat tujuan mangsa dan pemangsa yang sama.

•TO BE CONTINUED•


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ibumu sudah tahu kalau kau di sini?" tanya Hotaru. Karma mengangguk cuek. Matanya terpaku pada ponsel yang dipegang.

"Dengarkan kalau orang lain bicara." Nagisa menambahi. Karma memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah si kembar dengan wajah bosan. Nagisa dan Hotaru sendiri melihat dengan wajah sedikit kesal. "Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Apa saja yang bisa kalian buat," jawab Karma. Nagisa dan Hotaru lalu segera menuju dapur, membuat beberapa makanan untuk mereka bertiga. "Oh, benar. Kemana orangtua kalian?" tanya Karma dari ruang tengah. Tidak ada satupun jawaban yang di dapat Karma. Baru Karma akan bicara lagi, suara Hotaru terdengar.

"Cerai. Kami pulang ke sini sendirian."

Pada detik itu juga, mata Karma melebar. Dia mulai bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal aneh yang sejak tadi menggelitikinya. Alasan kenapa mereka berganti nama, kenapa rumah ini sepi, kenapa mereka tidak naik kelas, dan kenapa mereka terlihat sedikit lebih suram dari biasanya. Walau masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya, setidaknya Karma tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan perceraian itu. Nagawa adalah nama marga dari ayah mereka, dan Shiota adalah nama marga dari ibu mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Hotaru membawa makanan yang telah mereka buat ke ruang makan, sementara Nagisa memanggil Karma untuk makan. Selama mereka makan, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Tidak Nagisa, tidak Karma, tidak Hotaru. Ketiganya hanya diam. Tapi dari cara inilah Nagisa dan Hotaru tau bahwa Karma ingin menyampaikan 'Aku sedih mengetahui orangtua kalian berpisah.'

"Karma, kamar mana yang ingin kau tempati?" Hotaru bertanya setelah mereka selesai makan. Karma menggindikkan bahu.

"Kamar mana yang kosong?" Karma balas bertanya.

"Semua kamar tamu kosong (ada tiga kamar tamu), kamar orangtua kami kosong, kamar pembantu kosong, kamar di sebelah Nagisa juga kosong. Silahkan dipilih, Yang Mulia," jawab Hotaru dengan nada bercanda. Karma tertawa.

"Aku ambil kamar di sebelah Nagisa," jawab Karma. Bukan karena kamar itu di sebelah Nagisa, tetapi karena saat dia kecil dulu, ketika menginap dia hampir selalu menempati kamar itu. Yah, dulu waktu kecil dia memilih kamar itu juga karena di sebelah Nagisa, sih. Ujung-ujungnya juga karena Nagisa. Karma tertawa bagaimana dulu dia sangat menempel dengan Nagisa. Secara, Nagisa dulu adalah teman pertamanya, dan Hotaru adalah teman keduanya. Jangan meminta Karma untuk memilih antara Nagisa dan Hotaru. Dia tidak akan bisa memilih. Setidaknya, untuk _sekarang_.

°•°•°•°

Paginya, Nagisa adalah orang pertama yang bangun. Tidak begitu pikir panjang, dia langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi. Biasa, rutinitas sebagian besar orang ketika bangun pagi. Begitu selesai mandi, dia masuk ke kamar Hotaru dan membangunkannya. Tidak begitu susah membangunkan Hotaru. Cukup panggilan nama satu kali, dan Hotaru akan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

Tantangan membangunkan mereka yang sebenarnya ada di depan mata. Nagisa dan Hotaru saling pandang sambil meneguk air liur mereka. Kedua mata biru kristal mereka memandang pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar Nagisa.

"He-hei... sudah beberapa tahun terlewat, kan? Mungkin Karma tidak semenyeramkan dulu?" Hotaru bertanya, menghibur dirinya dan Nagisa.

"Y-Ya... mungkin saja! Ku-Kuharap..." Nagisa membalas dengan nada sama canggungnya dengan Hotaru. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan... beberapa menit kemudian terjadilah gempa bumi dan teriakan-teriakan memilukan dari kamar tersebut. Teriakan yang begitu sadis hingga kucing tetangga sebelah meninggal di tempat, dan sayap kupu-kupu yang kebetulan terbang di depan kamar mereka patah dengan menyedihkan. Sungguh kematian yang konyol sekaligus menyedihkan dan mengharukan.

Nagisa, Karma, dan Hotaru turun dengan rambut berantakan, benjolan di sana-sini, dan wajah malas sekaligus kesal. Nagisa menuju dapur, sementara Karma dan Hotaru menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei hei...! Jangan mandi di kamar mandi yang sama!" peringat Nagisa dari dapur. Hotaru dan Karma saling pandang dengan wajah memerah, lalu keduanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Nagisa memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi siapa yang mandi duluan?" tanya Nagisa setengah kesal. Kembali, keduanya masuk kamar mandi dan keluar lagi. Nagisa menghela napas. "Di tiap kamar kan ada kamar mandi! Kenapa mandi di bawah?!" sewot Nagisa yang sudah cukup kesal. Sadar, Karma dan Hotaru kembali ke atas untuk mandi.

"Nagisa! Kau punya baju yang kebesaran tidak?" teriak Karma dari belakang dinding dapur. Nagisa menoleh sedikit.

"Baju yang kebesaran? Lagipula, jangan keluar hanya dengan handuk seperti itu! Kalau Hotaru melihat gawat!" sewot Nagisa, lalu naik ke atas untuk mencari bajunya yang agak kebesaran. Karma menyengir, lalu mengikuti Nagisa ke kamarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Nagisa melempar kaus putih dengan lengan panjang, kemeja merah, dan celana hitam kepada Karma. Baru Karma akan berganti, Nagisa berteriak "JANGAN GANTI DI SINI!" sambil melempar sebuah bantal dari kasurnya. Karma kabur sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hoho~ Nagisa-Chan malu~" teriak Karma dari kamar sebelah.

"DIAM!"

°•°•°•°

 **Nagisa PoV**

Aku sedang mencuci piring sebelum akhirnya kesadaran menghantam diriku dengan cukup keras. Sekarang hari Kamis. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hari itu memang. Hanya saja...

"Karma-Kun?" Aku bertanya sambil mematikan keran dan menaruh piring di rak piring. Karma-kun melihat ke arahku dengan sebelah alis dinaikkkan. Aku heran dia memang tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Jangan bilang kebiasaan buruknya masih belum hilang.

"Kau tidak sekolah? Libur atau bolos?" tayaku curiga. Karma-kun tersenyum iblis. Kurasa aku sudah bisa menduganya. Ah... Tidak, seharusnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal.

"Aku ada di opsi kedua."

"KARMA-KUN!"

"Hehehe..."

Tawa _innocent_ nya yang satu itu agak menyebalkan. Tepat setelah itu, Hotaru turun dengan penampilan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia memandangku sebentar. Matanya mengisyaratkan pandangan bingung dengan wajah kesalku. Kemudian dia melihat sang iblis sadis kesayangan kita dengan tatapan yang memiliki banyak arti.

"Kau bolos?" tanya Hotaru. Aku tak peduli lagi. Hotaru bisa lebih marah dariku.

"Haha." Tawa datar. Karma-kun tahu apa akibatnya jika dia berhadapan dengan Hotaru. Reaksinya sudah pasti lebih meyeramkan dariku. Kalian bisa terkejut. Iblis sadis sejenis Karma takut dengan kelinci lembut sejenis Hotaru. Suasana di sekitarku menggelap. Bisa dipastikan aura ini berasal dari Hotaru. Tak ingin menjadi hakim, algojo, atau apapun itu, aku secepat mungkin naik ke atas dan mengunci pintu kamarku. Tepat begitu aku mendengar bunyi 'Klik' dari pintu yang kukunci, aku bisa mendengar teriakan Hotaru.

"KENAPA KAU BOLOS?! KEBIASAANMU DIRUBAH SEDIKIT DONG!"

"KEBIASAAN YA KEBIASAAN! SUSAH UNTUK DIRUBAH!"

"AKU DULU PUNYA KEBIASAAN GIGIT JARI, TAPI SEKARANG AKU BISA MERUBAHNYA, TUH!"

"KAU BUKAN AKU!"

"KITA SAMA-SAMA MANUSIA!"

Bukan, Karma-kun bukan manusia. Hotaru memang manusia, sayangnya Karma-kun bukan. Dia itu iblis sadis dengan rambut merah sewarna darah penuh kelicikan dengan otak jenius dan memiliki sikap egois. Tidak selalu egois sih, sebenarnya.

Teriakan demi teriakan masih terdengar, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli. Lagipula, ujung-ujungnya mereka akan berbaikan. Hampir tak pernah ada pertengkaran serius dalam hubungan kami. Ya pernah sih, aku dan Karma-kun bertengkar secara serius, tapi biasanya Karma-kun segera meminta maaf paling lama seminggu setelahnya. Hei, ini tidak seperti aku tidak pernah meminta maaf! Justru kami jarang bertengkar karena aku hampir selalu mengalah. Kalau aku hampir selalu mengalah, otomatis aku juga lebih sering meminta maaf, kan?

Hal yang sama berlaku pada Hotaru. Dia juga sering mengalah, walau tak sesering aku. Jangan salahkan siapapun. Karena keduanya sama-sama bersalah, biasanya sih. Terkadang juga hanya Hotaru yang bersalah, atau hanya Karma-kun yang bersalah, atau hanya salah paham sehingga tak satupun yang sebenarnya bersalah. Yah, walau opsi terakhir sangat langka terjadi.

Secara umum, diam adalah cara kami untuk menghindari pertengkaran. Sudah dikatakan dikatakan bukan di chapter sebelumnya, bahwa diam membuat kami nyaman dan mengerti satu sama lain? Tapi karena Hotaru dan Karma-kun cukup mudah tersulut emosi, agak sulit untuk diam.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah tidak mendengar teriakan. Mungkin mereka sedang diam. Berusaha untuk mengerti. Walau tak satu pun dari kami akan mengerti kenapa Karma suka sekali membolos. Kami paham kalau bosan, tapi kalau seminggu **MINIMAL** enam jam pelajaran atau malah seharian penuh... agak sulit diterima bagi akal sehat kami yang masih polos.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku turun dan menemukan mereka berada di pojokan yang berlawanan. Jangan tanya. Aura kemarahan iblis Karma dan aura kemarahan kelinci Hotaru masih terasa dengan sangat jelas di atmosfir. Menghela nafas, aku mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hey... aku ingin tahu... apa kau bisa membantuku dan Hotaru mencari sekolah baru, Karma-kun?" tanyaku agak keras. Karma berbalik, lalu menjawab.

"Yah... sekolah saja di sekolah yang sama sepertiku," ucapnya, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat kembali _berdiskusi_ dengan tembok dihadapanya. Aku tertawa hambar.

Menyerah. Aku menyerah. Kepribadian Karma-kun yang belum stabil dan pendendam ditambah sifat Hotaru yang sensitif dan agak sulit memaafkan, keduanya kombinasi yang sempurna ketika bertengkar. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Aku juga tidak stabil seperti Karma dan sensitif seperti Hotaru. Tapi mendamaikan mereka? Hanya mereka, waktu, dan takdir yang bisa melakukannya. Untuk yang satu ini, aku angkat tangan.

"Oh, dan... Nagisa?" Hotaru tiba-tiba sudah dibelakangku. Aku heran kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Seharusnya langkahan kaki Hotaru terdengar karena tembok di sekeliling kami. Tapi anehnya aku tidak mendengar gema apapun (A/N: Ngaca dulu sana, Nagisa). Yah, lupakan. Aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini (A/N: Makanya aku bilang ngaca dulu!).

"Hm?"

"Kita sudah kehabisan beberapa bahan makanan. Mungkin kita harus membelinya nanti siang?" tanya Hotaru. Oh, benar. Tentang itu, aku juga memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hotaru, aku agak ragu tentang ini, tapi kupikir mungkin satu dari kita atau kita berdua harus mengambil kerja sampingan segera," ucapku sambil menekuk jari telunjukku di bawah hidung. Dia tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, kupikir memang harus segera."

Dan entah kapan, Karma-kun sudah ada di belakangku. Aku mengernyit heran. Coba tebak, sepertinya _a certain red haired guy_ mendapatkan sebuah bakat yang mirip denganku dan Hotaru (A/N: Akhirnya ngaca juga).

 **Nagisa PoV End**

Tanpa Nagisa dan Hotaru sadari, Karma sudah berjalan menuju mereka. Um, belakang Nagisa, lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, kalian yakin? Kalian tahu kan kalau sekolah melarang siswa-siswinya pelakukan kerja sampingan? Kalian bisa dikeluarkan," Karma bertanya ragu. Nagisa dan Hotaru menoleh cepat, saling pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Keras kepala. Begini saja. Jangan kerja sampingan dulu selama setengah tahun ini. Aku bisa membantu masalah finansial kalian kalau kalian mau," _tawar_ Karma. Nagisa terkekeh.

" _Kalau kalian mau_ -mu itu paksaan kan?" tanya Nagisa sambil menahan tawanya mati-matian, sementara Hotaru sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak walaupun masih sedikit menjaga sikap dan harga dirinya. Karma menyengir. Sepertinya kata tawar tadi harus di- _replace_ dengan kata paksa.

"Tepat. Kalian tidak punya opsi lain," cengiran Karma bertransformasi menjadi seringaian iblis yang biasa dia lekatkan di wajah(tampan)nya.

"Kita perpendek waktunya. Bagaimana kalau 3 bulan?" tawar Hotaru, tak ingin merepotkan Karma terlalu banyak.

"Baiklah, setuju. Tapi setelah aku setuju, kita perpanjang waktunya jadi setahun," seringaian Karma melebar.

"PERSETUJUAN MACAM APA ITU?!" bentak Nagisa dan Hotaru bersamaan. Karma hanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan megeluarkan lidah. Tentu saja Nagisa dan Hotaru menyadari itu. Mungkin sekitar satu detik Nagisa dan Hotaru terdiam, tetapi setelah itu, tragedi yang menyeramkan terjadi. Bisa kita lihat dari balik pintu vas bunga berterbangan, piring-gelas melayang dan pecah, pisau-garpu menancap di tembok, dan Karma yang sekarat karena tertawa habis-habisan.

•TO BE CONTINUED•

A/N:Sambil nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu _Tabidachi no Uta_. Baper tingkat akut! Makasih ke semua reader yang udah mau baca fanfic ini. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan sebagainya. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang pernah dengan lagu _Nuru Nuru Ondo_ nggak? Menrutku suara Rio unik banget. Kesannya nakal gitu. Terus suara Terasaka... _no comment_. Suara Nagisa manis seperti biasa, dan Karma juga suaranya tetep keren ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Nagisa, Karma, dan Hotaru berbaring di kasur kamar Nagisa, kehabisan napas. Karma menoleh ke arah kedua sahabat terdekatnya tersebut, lalu menyeringai.

"Kalian gila," ucap Karma. Antara mengejek, menyindir, memuji, menghibur, dan memecah keheningan. Nagisa dan Hotaru menoleh ke arah Karma cepat dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Kau pikir salah siapa?"

"Ngaca sana!"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Karma terkekeh, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Nagisa memperhatikan Karma yang duduk, lalu memperhatikan tatapan matanya. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas karena dilihat dari samping agak ke belakang. Nagisa mengikuti arah mata Karma yang menatap ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup. Nagisa tersenyum. Dia bangkit, lalu membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Nagisa dengan senyum manisnya. Karma diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan bibir dinginnya. "Jendela tidak akan pernah terbuka kalau kau hanya memandanginya. Kau harus berjalan, menyentuhnya, dan memutar kuncinya. Barulah kau bisa membukanya dan lega dengan angin yang masuk. Sama seperti masalahmu. Masalahmu tidak akan selesai kalau kau hanya memandanginya. Kau harus maju dan menemukan kunci permasalahannya. Barulah kau bisa merasa lega merasakan keberhasilanmu dalam menyelesaikan masalah," Nagisa memberi nasihat, walau nadanya terdengar menyenangkan. Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti memberi nasihat. Di pojok kasur sana, Hotaru tersenyum.

 _'_ _Ah, kalau begini sih, mustahil menang kan?'_ Hotaru membatin, masih sambil tersenyum hangat. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Nagisa, kau mau ikut?" tanya Hotaru. Nagisa menoleh, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hee~ Cuma Nagisa yang diajak? Rasa sakitnya itu luar biasa lho Hotaru~" goda Karma sambil meremas dadanya seolah-olah tengah sakit jantung. Hotaru menyeringai antara kesal dan terhibur.

"Oh? Baguslah. Tidak baik berjalan bersama manusia jelmaan iblis. Tidak terimakasih. Aku masih sangat menyayangi nyawaku yang berharga ini. Matilah saja iblis!" canda Hotaru sambil berpura-pura menembak Karma dengan pistol tangan. Karma memegangi jantungnya semakin erat.

"AARRGGHH! AWAS KAU NANTI KELINCI NAKAL! AKAN KUHABISI KAU!" jerit Karma memilukan sebelum akhirnya ambruk ke lantai. Nagisa tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha! Astaga kalian berdua! Aku sekarat! Sekarat! Hahaha!" Tak lama tawa Karma dan Hotaru menyusul.

°•°•°•°

Sambil berjalan, si kembar Nagisa dan Hotaru memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar mereka. Banyak hal yang telah berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka ada di sini. Misalnya saja spanduk, penambahan beberapa jalan, bangunan, dan peluasan taman. Terlalu banyak sampai mereka merasa berada di kota lain. Bahkan entah bagaimana, beberapa jalan yang dulu biasa mereka lewati saat pulang sekolah kini sudah meluas, menyempit, atau bahkan hilang sama sekali. Dunia itu perkembangannya mengerikan, setidaknya itulah yang menyapa lembut pikiran mereka sekarang.

Rumah mereka yang lama masih utuh, tetapi lingkungannya sudah sedikit berubah. Dulu suasana sekitar rumah mereka sepi dan pohon masih agak sedikit. Tetapi sekarang sudah banyak rumah lain di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon juga lebih rimbun daripada yang sebelumnya. Memberikan kesan sejuk dan hijau. Toko roti kecil yang ada di depan rumah mereka dulu kini sudah menjadi toko roti yang cukup besar. Terlihat para pembeli tak henti-hentinya keluar masuk dari toko.

"Apa Norita-kun masih ada di sana ya?" tanya Hotaru setengah berbisik pada Nagisa. Nagisa menggindikkan bahunya, lalu menarik tangan Hotaru untuk memasuki toko tersebut. Keduanya memasuki toko roti tersebut pelan. Pelan karena mereka bagaikan kupu-kupu diantara burung. Mungil dan samar, seolah-olah berkamuflase dengan dinding toko yang dicat biru. Begitu mudah diombang-ambing oleh massa. Nagisa dan Hotaru agak heran kenapa mereka merubah catnya menjadi biru. Dulunya cat di toko tersebut warnanya merah dan oranye.

"Sekarang benar-benar luas ya..." gumam Nagisa pelan. Walau entah kenapa Hotaru masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan mengangguk. "Hotaru," Nagisa menunjuk sebuah roti yang ada di sebelahnya. Hotaru menoleh, lalu sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Itu roti yang biasa kita beli dulu. Kita selalu membelinya di sini. Aku kaget mereka masih menjual roti itu, bahkan sampai sekarang." Nagisa mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali memperhatikan perubahan bentuk dan barang-barang di toko itu. Bahkan sekarang ada meja dan kursi untuk duduk, jadi pembeli bisa langsung memakannya di tempat. Dulu bahkan bangku untuk menunggu pesanan pun belum ada. Toko roti yang dulunya kecil dan kurang memadai sekarang sudah berkembang sangat jauh.

"Nagisa? Hotaru?"

Terkejut, Nagisa dan Hotaru menoleh refleks ke arah suara sang pemanggil. Keduanya mendelik ketika melihat orang yang memanggil mereka.

"Norita-kun?!" pekik keduanya. Norita Yuuji, salah satu teman mereka semasa kecil selain Karma.

"Oh~ Kalian sudah kembali! Duduklah! Aku akan bawakan roti kesukaan kalian! Aku masih ingat lho~"

Dengan cepat, Nagisa dan Hotaru menggelengkan kepala sambil mengibaskan kedua tangan mereka dengan cepat.

"Ah ah ah! Tidak usah! Kami tidak bawa uang!" keduanya menjawab bersamaan. Entah kenapa kalau suara mereka digabung, agak sulit untuk membedakan mana suara Nagisa dan mana suara Hotaru.

"Gratis untuk kalian!" seru Yuuji senang. Nagisa dan Hotaru menghela napas pasrah.

-10 menit setelahnya-

"Jadi, kapan kalian kembali?" tanya Yuuji sambil mengunyah rotinya. Nagisa dan Hotaru saling pandang, lalu menggeleng. Memutuskan untuk merahasiakan ini. "Apa kalian masih tinggal di rumah depan?" Yuuji bertanya lagi. Keduanya menggeleng. "di mana rumah kalian yang baru?"

"Rahasia."

"ARRRGGHH!"

Nagisa dan Hotaru tertawa kecil. Sejak awal mereka memang sudah memutuskan untuk merahasiakan segalanya dari teman-teman semasa kecil mereka. Oh, pengecualian untuk Karma. Yah, karena mereka sangat dekat dengan Karma, mereka bisa sedikit lebih terbuka. Lagipula Karma orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia dan bertanggung jawab. Ehm, hanya berlaku untuk mereka sih.

"Jadi, apa yang boleh kutahu?" tanya Yuuji. Hotaru menggindikkan bahu, sementara Nagisa tertawa hambar. "Haaah...," Yuji membuang napas, agak kesal. "Kalau begitu, kalian sekolah di mana? Aku ingin satu sekolah lagi dengan kalian! Pasti seru!" tanya Yuuji dengan api semangat yang agak kelewat luar biasa.

"Belum tahu," keduanya menjawab bersamaan. Antara kebohongan dan kejujuran. Mereka memang sudah menentukan untuk sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Karma, tetapi keputusan itu sendiri belum benar-benar _final_. Di sisi lain, mereka memang tidak ingin Yuuji satu sekolah dengan mereka. Hampir segalanya bersifat rahasia. Dan alasan lain lagi, bahaya kalau Karma dan Yuuji bertemu. Mereka itu rival abadi sejati tanpa rasa persahabatan dan persaudaraan sama sekali. Murni persaingan dan permusuhan.

"Kalau begitu, mau sekolah di tempatku? Kepala sekolahnya adalah ayahku, jadi kalian mungkin bisa lebih cepat beradaptasi dan nyaman di sana!" tawar Yuuji, setengah memaksa. Keduanya menggeleng cepat. Dalam hati, pikiran mereka sudah kalut mencari kebohongan untuk menghindar. "Kenapa?". Akhirnya pertanyaan legenda itu keluar juga.

"Oh oh, karena... karena..." Hotaru panik. Dia tak bisa memikirkan kebohongan untuk menjawab.

"Ka-karena itu rahasia! Iya kan Hotaru? Hehe..." Nagisa tertawa hambar.

"Iya iya! Karena rahasia!" Hotaru ikut tertawa hambar. Yuuji mengernyit bingung, tapi akhirnya tetap menerima jawaban abstrak tersebut. "Nagisa, kalau kita di sini terus, yang ada kita hanya akan berbohong. Lebih baik kita pergi secepat mungkin," bisik Hotaru. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Masih ada hal yang harus kami urus," pamit Nagisa.

"Baiklah. Lain kali datang ke sini lagi ya!"

Nagisa dan Hotaru hanya mengangguk, lalu secepat mungkin keluar dari toko tersebut. Tepat setelah mereka keluar, ponsel Nagisa dan Hotaru bergetar bersamaan. Mereka membukanya. Dari grup si kembar dan Karma.

 ** _Red Devil_** **: Hooi~ Kalian ke mana saja? Tidak tersesat kan?**

Imajiner amarah muncul di sudut kepala Nagisa dan Hotaru. Dengan cepat, keduanya segera membalas pesan (menyebalkan) Karma.

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: CUMA KARENA SUDAH LAMA KAMI PERGI BUKAN BERARTI KAMI LUPA DENGAN JALAN SEKITAR RUMAH KAMI SENDIRI!**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Aku dan Hotaru ada di depan rumah kami yang lama. Mana mungkin kami tersesat.**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: Hotaru,** ** _capslock_** **~ Nagisa, terlalu datar~**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Nama** ** _online_** **mu kelewat sesuai dengan pesan yang kau kirim.**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: *** ** _Nods_** *****

 ** _Red Devil_** **: *** ** _Smirk_** *****

 ** _Red Devil_** **: 22 Desember 20XX. Karma-san sebentar lagi ulang tahun! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya! Bagaimana ini?! Maksudku, kata Karma-san, aku adalah teman pertamanya. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang khusus baginya. Ini pertama kalinya aku dan Hotaru akan merayakan ulang tahun Karma-san! Aku sangat gugup!**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **:** ** _DIARY_** **-KU! KARMA-KUN, KALAU KAU MASIH MEMBACANYA, TUTUP! TUTUP SEKARANG JUGA!**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: 22 Desember 20XX. Karma-kun sebentar lagi ulang tahun! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya! Bagaimana ini?! Maksudku, kata Karma-kun, aku adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya.. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang khusus baginya. Ini pertama kalinya aku dan Nagisa akan merayakan ulang tahun Karma-kun! Aku sangat gugup!**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: KARMA!**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: Kalian unik ya. Isi** ** _diary_** **kalian hampir sama. Hanya ada sedikit perubahan. Lalu yang tanggal 26, isinya malah sama persis! Tinggal ganti nama saja.**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: TUTUP!**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: TUTUP!**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: Oke oke. Aku tutup sekarang. Tapi** ** _diary_** **itu sudah lama sekali ya?**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: Akabane Karma.**

 **Red Devil : Iya iya. Sudah aku kembalikan ke tas kalian kok!**

Dengan itu, Nagisa dan Hotaru menutup ponsel mereka sambil bernapas lega. Setelah sedikit mengobrol, keduanya langsung menuju rumah. Sangat berbahaya apabila seorang Akabane Karma ditinggal sendiri di rumah mereka. Privasi mereka pasti bisa-bisa dikuliti habis-habisan. Itu anggapan mereka saja sih. Karma sebenarnya masih cukup menghargai privasi mereka, dan dia tau batas-batas mana yang bisa dia lalui. Keduanya terlalu berharga untuk Karma lepaskan. Dia akan berusaha tetap menjaga Nagisa dan Hotaru untuk tetap bersamanya. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Karma sangat membenci seorang Norita Yuuji. Sangat benci sampai mendengar namanya saja sudah muak.

°•°•°•°

 **Nagisa POV**

"Jadi?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Karma-kun bertanya. Aku dan Hotaru saling pandang, lalu menoleh pada Karma. Gagal paham. "Kalian jadi tidak sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?". Oh, jadi itu maksudnya. Hotaru tampak berpikir keras.

"Yah, mungkin. Tapi ingat, kami berada satu tahun di bawahmu untuk saat ini," Hotaru menjawab. Karma-kun terdiam. Tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kalian bisa mengerjakan soal setingkat kalian dan setingkatku?"

"Huh?" Aku dan Hotaru mengerjapkan mata bingung. Kami mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan. Tentu saja. Yang kami tidak mengerti adalah apa alasan Karma-kun menanyakan hal itu. Karena Hotaru tampak masih berpikir, aku menjawab lebih dulu.

"Untuk setingkat kami, kami sudah cukup bisa. Tapi untuk yang setingkat di atas kami... mungkin kami hanya bisa mengerjakan bagian awalnya."

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Dengar, di sekolahku kalian bisa lompat kelas setahun. Caranya, kalian harus menguasai 85% pelajaran yang ada di tingkat kalian. Nah, kalian sudah bisa menyelesaikan materi untuk tingkat kalian, itu sudah cukup. Kalian bisa menyelesaikan setidaknya 25% materi yang ada di tingkatanku, bisa dianggap sebagai bonus. Biayanya dua kali lipat dari SPP. Jadi bagaimana?"

Aku dan Hotaru saling pandang. Sejujurnya ini tawaran yang bagus. Tapi masalah biaya itu... aku agak meragukannya. Hotaru sendiri tampaknya memiliki pikiran yang sama persis denganku. Terlihat dari keraguan di matanya. Kalau biaya tes sudah dua kali lipat dari SPP, bagaimana dengan keperluan sekolah yang lainnya? Masalah biaya untuk makan saja belum selesai.

Karma-kun sendiri tampaknya mengerti. Karena dia mengambil dompetnya dan menunjukkan dompet itu kepada kami.

"Aku yang membiayai. Kan kita sudah setuju kalau aku akan membantu masalah finansial kalian selama satu tahun," Karma-kun menjawab santai. Aku sweatdrop.

"Makanya kubilang perjanjian macam apa itu!" aku berteriak kesal dengan anggukan Hotaru di sampingku. Karma-kun tertawa kecil sambil menyimpan kembali dompetnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Karma-kun lagi. Aku dan Hotaru saling pandang.

"Sia-sia kami menjawab. Kami menolak pun akan tetap kau lakukan. Hentikan kebiasaan bertanyamu kalau pada akhirnya pun tetap kau lakukan meski kami tidak setuju," aku menjawab sambil menyandarkan kepala di tangan kananku. Karma tertawa lagi.

"Kalau begitu pemecahan masalah sudah diputuskan!"

' _sudah dipaksakan'_ , aku mengoreksi dalam hati.

"Kalian akan mendaftar lusa, dan tes masuknya minggu depan. Aku harap kalian mengerti atass kebijakanku kali ini."

' _SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BIJAK!_ ' aku berteriak kesal dalam hati, lagi.

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BIJAK!" Hotaru berteriak kesal. Eh lho? Kok sama? _Meh. Just screw it, Nagisa. She is my twin, after all_. Aku menyindir diriku sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian barusan ke rumah kalian yang lama kan?" Karma bertanya. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak menngerti dengan nada gelap yang dia selipkan diantara kata-katanya itu. Aku dan Hotaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ah, berarti kalian bertemu dengan Norita sialan itu ya?" Nadanya sangat manis. Ah, walaupun begitu kalau kasusnya ini sih, gawat. Aku dan Hotaru menyengir saja. Pasrah. God. Please help me and my twin.

•TO BE CONTINUED•

* * *

A/N: Sebenarnya chapter ini seharusnya di _publish_ tanggal 26 Desember nanti. Tapi karena ternyata chapter ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan, jadi aku _publish_ lebih cepat. Karena aku ada UAS, jadi fic ini mungkin akan hiatus sekitar dua minggu atau kurang. Aku usahakan tanggal 26 nanti atau kalau bisa sebelum tanggal 26 sudah upload chapter 7 ^^. Makasih buat semua yang udah _favorite_ dan _review_ cerita ini. Buat yang _review_ pakai _log in_ , aku sudah balas lewat PM. Buat yang nggak _log in_ , aku balas di chapter selanjutnya ^^. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Balasan buat _review_ dari **No One** :

Baper sama lagunya T_T. Makasih ya buat semangatnya ^^!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

Rio tengah mengerjakan PR-nya di taman ketika dia mendengar suara familier yang belum lama dikenalnya menyapa halus. Rio menoleh pada orang yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Oh! Inari! Tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini!" Rio membalas ramah. Nagisa tersenyum, lalu duduk di sebelah Rio.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Nagisa jika hanya berdua. Tapi aku harap kau memanggilku Inari ketika ada di situasi formal tertentu."

"Dengan senang hati. Kenapa Karma kemarin tidak masuk? Apa dia sakit?" Rio bertanya penasaran. Nagisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Untuk beberapa alasan, senyumnya agak menakutkan.

"Bolos," Nagisa menjawab dengan santai, walaupun aura disekitarnya cukup berat. Rio terkekeh. Seharusnya dia tahu ini sejak awal. Sakit adalah hal yang sangat langka bagi Karma, tetapi bolos sudah sangat biasa. Rio terkekeh lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu heran. "Apa dia sering bolos seperti ini juga, untuk sekarang?" tanya Nagisa. Rio mengangguk.

"Minimal 18 jam pelajaran perminggu," Rio menjawab, lalu kembali menulis jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan di PR-nya.

' _ITU BAHKAN JAUH LEBIH BURUK DARI YANG DULU!_ ' Nagisa membatin sangar. Setelah sedikit menenangkan dirinya, Nagisa melihat sedikit ke buku yang ditulis Rio. Baru saja Nagisa akan membuka mulut, Rio sudah mendahuluinya.

"Karma itu brilian. Dia salah satu orang paling cerdas yang pernah kutemui secara langsung. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu malas. Terkadang dunia tidak adil ya? Aku yang berusaha keras untuk mendapat nilai bagus hanya bisa mencapai peringkat tiga di kelasku. Dan dia yang sama sekali tidak belajar, justru berada di peringkat teratas. Haah..." Rio menghela napas berat. Nagisa tertawa hambar. "Bagaimana dengan saudara kembarmu? Imori itu," Rio bertanya.

"Maksudmu Hotaru? Baik, mungkin. Dia baru saja bertengkar dengan Karma-kun."

"Huh?"

"Hanya masalah wasabi. Tenang saja. Saat aku pulang nanti mereka pasti sudah kembali seperti biasa."

"Karma di rumahmu?"

"Un. Dia menginap kemarin. Percayalah, rumah kami hancur."

Rio tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yah, kalau pelakunya Karma sih, tak akan ada setitik pun keraguan di hati Rio. Tidak akan ada. Sudah pasti hancur. Hancur! Rio baru akan bertanya kembali ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Nagisa bergetar dengan _tone_ tertentu. Dengan cepat, Nagisa membukanya. _Tone_ itu berarti ada tiga pilihan. Dari Hotaru, dari Karma, atau dari grup mereka bertiga. Kali ini dari grup.

 ** _Red Devil_** **: Nagi... kau dimana~?**

Tipe merengek. Nagisa sudah hafal diluar kepala. Nagisa segera membalasnya, walau agak malas sebenarnya.

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Tidak tahu. Apa masalahmu?**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: PERCAYA TIDAK PERCAYA NAGISA! KARMA BARU SAJA MEMECAHKAN KACA JENDELA KAMARKU!**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Akabane.**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: Maafkan aku... *** ** _sobbing_** ***. Aku akan menggantinya sesegera mungkin.**

Nagisa menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Woah! Kalian punya grup khusus?!" Rio menjerit histeris. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Ya. Kau mau bergabung, Nakamura-san?" tawar Nagisa.

"Nagicchi... kau malaikat biruku yang manis! Ini nomorku, dan ini _username_ ku." Nagisa segera mencatat nomor ponsel Rio, lalu mencari _username_ nya dan memasukkannya dalam grup.

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **menambahkan** ** _English Girl_** **ke dalam grup.**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Kuharap kalian tidak mempermasalahkannya.**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: Siapa dia?**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: AKU MEMPERMASALAHKANNYA! RIO, KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Tidak sebelum Hotaru setuju. Anggota grup ini ada tiga. Jadi kalau kita ingin membuat keputusan, harus ada dua orang yang setuju.**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: Rio-San?!**

 ** _English Girl : Yo! I'm sorry if I disturb your group._**

 ** _Red Devil : YOU NOT FEEL SORRY AT ALL! GO AWAY!_**

 ** _English Girl : How rude..._**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: Karma! Tidak masalah Rio-san! Aku senang grup ini bertambah satu anggota.**

 ** _English Girl_** **: Dengar itu? Karma?**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: Geez.**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: Kalian berdua sedang bersama kan? Kalian ada di mana?**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Di taman depan rumah, sebenarnya...**

 ** _Red Devil_** **:** ** _THE HELL NAGISA!?_**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Karma-kun, bahasa.**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: Oke oke. Maafkan aku.**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: Karma. Aku mendengarmu! Tadi dia bilang "Dasar orang polos".**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Oh. Oke.**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **keluar dari grup.**

 ** _Red Devil_** **: NAGISA?!**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **: Percuma. Dia tidak akan bisa membacanya. Dia sudah keluar dari grup. Salahmu, Kar.**

 ** _Blue Rabbit_** **menambahkan** ** _Blue Serpent_** **ke dalam grup.**

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **keluar dari grup.**

 ** _English Girl_** **: Dia ada di sebelahku. Biar aku bicara dengannya! Ngomong-ngomong Kar, wajah Nagisa** ** _gelap_** **, lho~**

[Di sisi Karma dan Hotaru]

Hotaru hanya bisa cengengesan melihat sahabat setan merahnya berdiskusi dengan tembok sambil menunjukkan wajah kesal. Tak bisa ditebak kesalnya karena Nagisa keluar dari grup atau karena Rio masuk ke grup "persahabatan" mereka.

"Minta maaf sana ke Nagisa. Dia di taman depan rumah," Hotaru terkekeh.

"Geez. Aku tahu aku tahu!"

"Jangan lupa jendelanya."

"Iya."

"Besok Senin jangan bolos."

"..."

"Sonic Ninja terbit tuh."

"MANA?!"

"Ya ampun, histerismu luar biasa. Bercanda doang Kar."

Seketika itu kediaman Shiota... koreksi. Untuk saat ini, pakai Nagawa. Seketika itu kediaman Nagawa berada dalam titik kehancuran yang mengerikan. Diduga akibat kekesalan setan merah yang memang kadar kesabarannya cukup rendah. Hotaru sih, bangga-bangga saja. Maksudnya, biasanya kan Karma yang bikin orang kesal. Sekali ini Hotaru bikin keadaan berbalik, boleh dong merasa bangga?

°•°•°•°

"Hoo... jadi mungkin nanti kita sekelas?" tanya Rio. Nagisa mengangguk, sementara Karma hanya diam sambil membaca buku yang dibawanya dari rumah. Hotaru menaruh makanan yang mereka pesan di meja mereka. Tepat, mereka sedang berada di _cafe_ tempat Hotaru bekerja.

"Yah, aku dan Imori tidak begitu pintar. Jadi mungkin kami akan ditempatkan di kelas E," Nagisa menjelaskan lebih jauh. Tidak sepintar Karma, tapi setidaknya mereka jauh lebih rajin dan disiplin dari si raja iblis itu. Rio mengangguk paham. Di sisi lain, Karma merasa seolah-olah nyamuk bagi _kencan_ Nagisa dan Rio. Agak berlebihan sebenarnya. Salah Karma sendiri yang hanya menjawab singkat jika ditanya, dan hanya membuka mulut jika perlu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hotaru bertanya.

"Tentang sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong Nag- Inari, bisa kau panggil saja aku dengan nama Rio saja? Imori juga. Maksudku, benar-benar hanya Rio saja," Rio menjawab sekaligus bertanya. Nagisa dan Hotaru menggindikkan bahunya.

"Bukan masalah besar." Nagisa menjawab. Lagipula ketiganya sudah cukup dekat. Di sisi lainnya lagi, Karma merasa posisinya dan Rio tertukar. Oh, miris sekali nasibmu nak.

"Itu curang Inari! Kenapa kau masih memanggilku pakai ' _Kun'_? aku berteman denganmu lebih lama dari Rio lho!"

"Oh! Karma cemburu! CEMBURU!" Rio menjerit histeris, dan langsung terkena lemparan buku tebal dari Karma. "Ouch! Nagicchi... Karma jahat sekali...". Hotaru tertawa kecil, sementara Karma menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dengan tangan.

"Inari, Rio," Nagisa mengoreksi sambil tersenyum masam. Kadar kecemburuan Karma : 65%. Tapi karena Rio membantunya untuk berbicara dengan Nagisa waktu itu, Karma memaafkannya. Hanya sekali ini saja.

"Rioo... Nagisa itu targetku lho ya!" Karma memperingatkan dengan suara frutasi.

"Aku tahu aku tahu~"

"Hah?" Nagisa bertanya kebingungan.

"SIALAAAN...!" Karma membantingkan kepalanya ke tembok _cafe_ berkali-kali. Untungnya Nagisa agak polos untuk menangkap maksud dari kata-kata Karma tadi. Untuk sekali ini Karma bersyukur kalau Nagisa tidak peka. Itu menurut pandangan si duo iblis Karma dan Rio, sih. Hotaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tak sengaja, Hotaru menangkap pandangan Nagisa yang menatap ke arahnya. Keduanya saling bertukar senyum.

"Salah kalau Nagisa tidak sepeka itu. Ya memang terkadang dia tidak peka, tapi bukan berarti tidak peka sama sekali," Hotaru bergumam pelan.

"Huh? Tadi kau bilang sesuatu, Hota- Um, Imori?" tanya Rio. Hotaru tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Mungki hanya perasaanmu saja, Rio. Aku kebelakang dulu! Kalian pulang saja duluan, tidak perlu menunggu. Lagipula aku baru selesai jam delapan nanti," ucap Hotaru sambil menunduk ke arah jam tangan Nagisa. Jam lima.

"Oh, kau yakin?" tanya Karma. Sebelum Hotaru bisa menjawab, Nagisa menarik tangan Karma dan Rio keluar _cafe_.

"Sampai nanti, Imori!" Nagisa melambaikan tangannya. Hotaru balas melambaikan tangan, lalu masuk ke ruang belakang. Oh seandainya Karma tahu kalau itu salah satu rencana Hotaru supaya Karma bisa pendekatan kepada Nagisa SENDIRIAN di rumahnya. Tidak, Nagisa tidak ikut dalam rencana Hotaru. Sudah kebiasaan. Jika Hotaru mengatakan atau meminta sesuatu, Nagisa akan mempercayainya atau mengabulkannya. Dan hal ini tentunya juga berlaku untuk Hotaru.

°•°•°•°

Karma POV

Dunia ini penuh dengan hasil imitasi surga. Sangat banyak dan bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Sama halnya seperti neraka. Dunia ini juga terkadang dipenuhi oleh siksa neraka ataupun azab kubur (A/N: Fokus hoi! Fokus!). Hal-hal seperti itu bisa terjadi pada siapapun. Termasuk diriku. Di rumah. Bersama Nagisa. Sendirian. Ini antara keberuntungan dan penyiksaan. Beruntung karena aku bisa lebih bebas bicara dengan Nagisa. Tersiksa karena ada beberapa godaan tertentu. Aku curiga. Jangan-jangan Hotaru sengaja membuat kami berdua disini. Secara, Hotaru kan dari kecil sudah mejadi ibu dari para penjodoh.

Jangan sekalipun berpikir hal-hal yang "itu"! Maksudku godaan itu, menahan diri untuk menyatakan rasa suka. Aku masih polos dan belum tercemar oleh pikiran kotor (A/N: _Definitely it is a lie_ ). Kalaupun ada terselip pikiran kotor, hanya sedikit. Paling hanya membayangkan tubuh Nagisa sambil masturbasi (A/N: _See_?). Yang lebih memalukan, saat melakukan itu aku tidak mengunci kamar mandi dan Hotaru melihatku. Jangan tanya. Tentu saja jiwa _yandere_ nya sebagai seorang saudara kembar langsung membara. Aku beruntung, hanya "sedikit" tamparan di pipi saja sebagai pelampiasannya. Biasanya sih lemparan vas bunga dan piring ataupun benda-benda keras mudah rusak/pecah lainnya.

Aku luar biasa beruntung, Hotaru tidak memberi tahukan tragedi (?) itu kepada Nagisa. Setidaknya untuk sekarang... ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN DIA MEMBERITAHUKANNYA?! Karena Nagisa tengah memandangku dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan,

"Kau menjijikkan."

Kurang lebih begitu. Tunggu sebentar. DIA BENAR-BENAR MENGATAKANNYA!

"De-dengar Nagisa! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" aku berusaha membantah.

"Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Tapi buktinya ada di depan mataku. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh?" Ulangi sekali lagi. Dia bilang buktinya ada di depan matanya? Maksudnya, apa dia melihatnya secara langsung?! Tidak tidak tidak! Mustahil! Dia sudah tidur waktu itu! Aku yakin! Hanya Hotaru yang melihat! "Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu banyak membantah. Menggigit kuku itu kebiasaan buruk. Hentikan itu!"

"Hah?" Aku melongo.

"Hah apa?" Kenapa Nagisa malah balik bertanya?

"Kuku?" Nagisa mengernyit, lalu mengangguk.

"Menggigit kuku itu menjijikkan. Kau pikir berapa banyak kuman yang kau telan?"

"Hah? Jadi maksudmu menjijikkan itu kuku?!" Aku setengah berteriak. Nagisa sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa lagi?"

Aku menghela napas lega sambil menyandarkan punggungku ke dinding terdekat. Saking gugupnya karena hanya berduaan dengan Nagisa, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku menggigiti kukuku sendiri. Oh, benar. Aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Nagisa.

"Hei, Nagi?" panggilku pelan. Dia menoleh. "Besok kau pendaftaran masuk sekolah. Kenapa kau tidak belajar saja sekarang? Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau," tawarku. Eh, walau mungkin sebenarnya lebih ke memaksa. Setuju tidak setuju, aku akan tetap membantunya. Nagisa menggeleng. Oh, aku tidak peduli sebenarnya. Ujung-ujungnya juga tetap kubantu.

"Tidak perlu, tapi terimakasih. Aku sudah janji dengan Hotaru untuk belajar bersamanya setelah dia pulang. Ah benar. Karma, apa hari ini kau menginap lagi?"

Ah. Tawaran tidak terduga. Aku awalnya sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menginap. Tapi kalau Nagisa sendiri yang menawarkan... lain lagi ceritanya. Aku hanya akan menyiksa diriku sendiri kalau aku menolak. Mungkin uring-uringan di kamar. Dan, hei! Nagisa sudah mengilangkan panggilan _kun_ itu! Aku akan merayakannya segera! Uh, tidak sekarang.

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kau atau Hotaru mengusirku." Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Apa yang salah?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu artinya kau tinggal di sini terus! Mana bisa aku dan Hotaru mengusirmu. Kecuali kalau kami hanya bercanda. Atau kalau kau macam-macam."

Atau kalau kau macam-macam. Atau kalau kau macam-macam. Atau kalau kau macam-macam. Atau kalau kau macam-macam. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Oh, ya. Benar juga. Kenapa tidak? Hotaru PASTI akan mengawasiku dengan ketat. Kecerobohanku juga sih. Lupakan. Selama aku tidak berbuat kesalahan lagi, aku akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin? Tepat sedetik setelah itu, pintu rumah Nagisa (dan Hotaru) terbanting keras

"AKABANE!"

Hotaru?

•TO BE CONTINUED•


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 **(Still Karma's POV)**

"AKABANE!"

Hotaru?

"Hotaru, ada apa?" Nagisa bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Aku akan menjawabmu nanti. Karma, ikut aku!"

"Hah? Aku? Aku salah apa?" aku bertanya di batas antara heran dan kesal. Hotaru merogoh sakunya dan mengayunkan sesautu di tangannya. Ponsel. Lalu? Oh, tunggu sebentar. _God_. ITU PONSELKU! Aku meninggalkannya? Ini aneh! Aku bukan orang yang ceroboh! Hanya sedikit pelupa, itu saja! Tidak tidak tidak, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Dengan wajah semarah itu, dia pasti melihat isi di dalamnya!

Wajah Hotaru cukup marah, walau aku bisa mengatakan kalau marahnya belum benar-benar di puncak. Biarkan aku berpikir. Pertama, dia memanggilku dengan nama belakang, dan dia menunjukkan wajah marah dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang. Berdasarkan pengalamanku dengan iblis biru ini... tidak. Iblis itu sebutan khusus untukku dari Nagisa (dan Hotaru juga, sebenarnya). Biar kuulangi sedikit. Berdasarkan pengalamanku dengan kelinci pemarah ini (A/N: Hotaru tidak pemarah, percayalah. Karma saja yang selalu membuat tensi orang lain naik dengan liar), kadar kemarahan Hotaru hanya sekitar 54%. Cukup dengan bicara baik-baik dan jujur, masalah selesai. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba berbohong pada Hotaru jika kadar kemarahannya diatas 25%. Jangan pernah, kecuali kau sanggup untuk menerima azab kubur lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bentakan kecil Hotaru membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan cepat, aku menggeleng, lalu mengikuti Hotaru ke luar rumah. Nagisa menggindikkan bahu, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan, apa MAKSUD dari gambar ini?" Hotaru bertanya dengan sedikit nada menuduh. Yah, aku berlebihan. Aku memang tertuduh, jadi wajar kalau Hotaru bertanya dengan nada sedikit menuduh. Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Hotaru.

"Tunggu. Ini bukan tentang Nagisa?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Awalnya kukira Hotaru marah karena aku memiliki beberapa gambar Nagisa telanjang di kamar mandi. Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana caraku untuk mengambilnya. Gambar yang ditunjuk Hotaru adalah foto ketika dia dan Nagisa menangis karena bertengkar. Maksudku, itu memang memalukan. Tapi Hotaru bukan tipe orang yang malu karena hal itu. Hotaru menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding.

"Yah... Aku agak peduli tentang itu. Tapi sudahlah. Kau menyukainya, jadi kubiarkan saja. Itu wajar, selama kau tidak menyebarkan foto itu. Sekarang jawab, kenapa kau mengambil foto itu dari jauh?"

"Hah?"

"Di foto itu jadinya ada orangtua kami! Kau seharusnya tidak mengambil foto mereka!"

"Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kalau aku mengambil gambar mereka?" aku bertanya heran.

Di titik itu, Hotaru tersentak sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Lu-lupakan. Aku hanya lupa, maafkan aku."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nagisa, dan orangtua kalian? Karena perceraian mereka? Dan lagi, darimana kau tahu aku menyukai Nagisa?!" Awalnya aku berniat serius, tetapi ketika pertanyaan kedua kulontarkan, wajah Hotaru sedikit menunduk. Itu bukan mauku. Jadi aku segera merubah pertanyaan ketiga dengan sedikit nada bercanda. Lihat? Aku berhasil. Hotaru tertawa kecil sekarang.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri. Dan... aku dan Nagisa akan mengatakannya padamu nanti, pasti. Untuk sementara ini, tolong beri kami sedikit ruang untuk siap, oke?" Hotaru menawarkan. Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah baiklah. Janji akan mengatakannya padaku." Hotaru mengangguk. Sedikit yang kutahu, Nagisa mengintip dari samping balkon kamarnya, tersenyum. Ah, kuharap dia tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami tentang aku menyukai Nagisa!

 **Karma POV End**

°•°•°•°

Menghela napas, Nagisa menutup jendela kamarnya. Matanya kemudian beralih ke beberapa buku pelajaran yang baru saja selesai ia pelajari bersama Hotaru. Tentu saja dengan sedikit "gangguan" dari sang iblis merah Akabane. Ponselnya berdering. Nada khusus, tapi yang pasti bukan Karma, Hotaru, atau dari grup. Karena mereka sedang berada dalam satu atap. Satu-satunya opsi adalah, Nakamura Rio. Cepat, Nagisa membuka kunci ponselnya dan melihat pesan Rio.

 ** _English Girl_** **: Yo, Inari!**

Nagisa tertawa kecil.

 ** _Blue Serpent_** **: Secara pribadi, kau memanggilku dengan nama Nagisa tidak masalah. Tetapi kalau ada di tengah situasi formalitas, kau harus memanggilku dengan nama itu.**

 **English Girl : OK!**

 **Blue Serpent : Jadi ada apa?**

 **English Girl : Biar kupastikan dulu. Mendaftar sekolah besok, dan tes masuk sekaligus tes lompat kelas tiga hari setelahnya?**

 **Blue Serpent :** ** _True_**

 **English Girl : Ada tiga tempat duduk kosong di kelasku. Satu di sebelahku, satu di sebelah Karma, dan satu di belakang Karma. Mana yang kau pilih?**

 **Blue Serpent : Satu pertanyaan. Kalau tempat duduk kalian masing-masing kosong sebelah, kenapa tidak duduk sebangku saja?**

 **English Girl : Satu pertanyaan, dua jawaban. Awalnya kami satu bangku. Jawaban pertama, mataku mulai sedikit buram, jadi** ** _sensei_** **memindahkanku satu bangku ke depan. Jawaban kedua, kau tahu kan sifat iblisku dan Karma? Karena kami sering membuat "** ** _sedikit"_** **keributan di kelas, sensei memisahkan takdir kami dengan tragis.** ** _Sensei_** **yang kejam bukan?**

 **Blue Serpent : ...**

 **Blue Serpent : Memang keputusan yang bijak. Kalian lebih baik tidak bersama.**

 **English Girl :** ** _So cruel_** **, Nagisa...**

 **Blue Serpent : Oke oke, aku harus tidur. Masalah bangku nanti saja. Selamat malam.**

 **English Girl : Malam!**

Nagisa menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja yang agak jauh darinya. Baru dia akan mematikan lampu, pintu kamarnya diketuk agak keras dengan irama 1-2-1-2. Tipe ketukan seperti itu, satu nama terlintas di benak Nagisa. Karma.

"Masuk saja, Kar!" Nagisa berseru dari dalam. Karma masuk dengan wajah sedikit mengantuk. "Kenapa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Pertama, hebat. Kau masih ingat permainan ketukan kode kita dan Hotaru semasa kecil dulu. Kedua, wajahmu segar sekali. Kau belum mengantuk?" tanya Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Kau juga masih mengingatnya. Kalau masalah ketukan kode, aku dan Hotaru masih sering menggunakannya."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Karma bertanya penasaran.

"Simpan itu untuk nanti. Sekarang, untuk apa kau datang ke kamarku malam-malam begini?"

"Aku mimpi buruk. Jadi aku ingin tidur bersamamu." Nagisa mendecakkan lidahnya. Matanya melihat ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan mata Karma.

"Memangnya kau apa? Anak kecil berumur 7 tahun? Di samping itu, aku hanya punya satu kasur. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu niat terselubungmu itu, walau mungkin kau jujur tentang mimpi buruk itu. Baiklah, kau tidur di kasur, aku di _futon_. Keputusan FINAL dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat! Kalau protes, aku akan menarikmu paksa keluar dari kamarku. Opsi kedua, aku akan menendangmu paksa keluar kamarku. Tidak ada debat. Silahkan berdebat pada tembok, karena kasurku salah satu sisinya menempel dengan tembok. Aku tidak butuh persetujuan. Ini perjanjian satu pihak," Nagisa memberi aturan panjang. Dan jelas sekali kalau Karma tidak diizinkan untuk membantah barang satu kata pun.

Tidak membuang waktu, Nagisa mendorong Karma ke kasur, lalu mengambil sebuah _futon_ dan bantal kecil dari lemari biru di dekat lemari pakaian dan menggelarnya.

"Hei, Nagi-"

"Tidak ada debat."

"Tsk."

"Baiklah. Apa?"

"Hatimu itu terlalu lembut untuk menolak ya? Aku jadi khawatir kalau-kalau aku keduluan orang lain."

"Ha?"

"Lupakan. Aku cuma mau bilang maaf, dan terimakasih, dan selamat malam," Karma lalu berbaring kembali dari kasurnya (Nagisa) dan menutup mata. Nagisa hanya tersenyum, mematikan lampu dan segera menyusul Karma di dunia mimpi. Baru beberapa menit Nagisa memejamkan mata, dia merasakan tangan panjang melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk menebak siapa pelaku tersebut.

"Karma..." Nagisa menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Uhh... Di kasur terlalu panas..."

"Kalau kau tidur di sini malah lebih panas, ada aku."

"Haaa...? Tubuhmu dingin tuh."

"Aku pindah." Nagisa duduk dan menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu berdiri. Baru dia akan berjalan, Karma menarik tangannya hingga Nagisa terjatuh lagi, kali ini di atas tubuh Karma.

"Diamlah, aku mengantuk," gumam Karma pelan, lalu menutup kembali matanya. Nagisa menghela napas pasrah dan kembali ke tempat di mana ia bermimpi tadi.

•TO BE CONTINUED•

* * *

Karena hari ini ada yang ulang tahun, aku update dua chapter sekaligus. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO:

1\. Karma Akabane Assassination Classroom

2\. Amane Misa Death Note

3\. Allen Walker -man

4\. Victor Nikiforov Yuri On Ice

5\. Asuka Tanaka Hibike! Euphonium

6\. Yukito Tsukishiro Cardcaptor Sakura

7\. Shinoa Hiiragi Owari no Seraph

8\. Levi Attack On Titan

(Banyak amat :v. Ada yang mau nambah?)

Dan HAPPY (Late) BIRTHDAY kepada Akashi Seijuro)!

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya^^!


	9. Chapter 9

Kamar Nagisa masih gelap, sebelum akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya hanya untuk menemukan seorang berambut merah memeluk seorang dengan rambut biru. Memeluk dari belakang, jadi hanya MEMELUK, bukan SALING memeluk.

Hotaru terdiam beberapa saat sambil menutup mulutnya, menahan jerit. Perlahan Hotaru mundur selangkah dan menutup pintu perlahan supaya tak membangunkan mereka. Sayangnya tingkat sensitivitas Hotaru yang tinggi ternyata juga berlaku untuk saudara kembarnya sehingga Nagisa membuka mata bahkan sebelum Hotaru sempat menutup pintu dengan sempurna. Kedunya hanya saling menyambungkan ikatan mata untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Nagisa sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Hotaru?!"

"Hehe. Maafkan aku. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu, tapi bangunkan Karma. Dia harus sekolah," Hotaru terkekeh, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Nagisa melihat jam, lalu segera berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, sungguh!"

"Hei hei! Kapan aku bilang kalau aku sakit hati?"

"Baru saja, dari matamu."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya alarm dari ponsel Karma berbunyi.

*Ke mana ke mana ke mana~ Kuharus mencari ke mana~*

"THE MAKSUD?!" Nagisa dan Hotaru berteriak bersamaan sebelum akhirnya melepas tawa keras. Apa-apaan dengan alarm itu? Karena alarm dan tawa si kembar, Karma terkejut dan bangun.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Karma panik. Baik Nagisa dan Hotaru ingin menjawab, tapi tampaknya tawa masih belum merestui. Karma terdiam berkonsentrasi, dan barulah dia bisa mendengar sebuah alunan lagu.

*Ke sana ke mari membawa alamat. Namun yang kutemui bukan dirinya. Sayang~ yang kuterima~ alamat palsu~*

Tawa Nagisa dan Hotaru semakin meledak.

' _Sialan. Aku lupa mematikan alarmnya_ ,' batin Karma dengan suara penuh penderitaan. Wajahnya memerah malu. Baru sekali ini dia sangat ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lava panas yang ada di perut gunung berapi. Masa bodoh dia pulang dalam keadaan hidup-hidup atau mayat hidup. Pokoknya dia ingin menghapus rasa malu itu.

"Ada apa dengan alarm itu, _dangdut freak_?" tanya Nagisa. Secara mengejutkan menggunakan nama panggilan yang agak kasar. Umh, bagi Karma. Ya jelas. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati dipanggil begitu oleh orang yang disukai? Walau Karma tidak begitu mempedulikan panggilan barunya. Hanya merasa sedikit aneh karena Nagisa jarang memberi nama julukan, apa lagi yang semacam _dangdut freak_ itu.

"Cerewet. Kau tahu, Rio. Dia membuat tantangan yang mana aku harus menyetel alarm itu sampai satu bulan ke depan. Ini tidak seperti aku menginginkannya!"

"Baiklaaah...?" Nagisa dan Hotaru bertanya dengan nada (sengaja) kurang percaya.

"AKU JUJUR YA TUHAANN...!" bentak Karma malu. Tawa Nagisa dan Hotaru meledak kembali. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka membuat tensi Karma naik. Bangga lagi, boleh dong?

Tapi setidaknya terimaksih pada Karma yang menyetel alarm itu, terimakasih pada Rio yang membuat tantangan itu, dan terimakasih pada Ayu Ting Ting yang telah membuat dan menyanyikan lagu itu. Percakapan yang menegangkan antara Nagisa dan Hotaru tadi dilupakan oleh mereka. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Oke oke. Maafkan kami. Sekarang kau lebih baik bersiap sekolah. Aku dan Hotaru menyiapkan sarapan. Jangan bolos!" perintah Nagisa sambil melipat kembali futonnya, sementara Hotaru merapikan kasur yang agak berantakan karena ditempati Karma kemarin. Walau hanya beberapa menit, tapi oh, kalian mungkin tahu (atau tidak) seberapa _hancur_ Karma jika sudah bersentuhan dengan benda empuk yang biasa kita sebut kasur.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jangan lupa hari ini kalian pendaftaran!"

"Oke!" Nagisa dan Hotaru membalas secara bersamaan sebelum akhirnya turun menuju dapur. Karma menghela napas sambil tersenyum, dalam diam memuji kekompakan mereka berdua.

°•°•°•°

"Hei, Karma! Tadi kenapa kau telat?" tanya Yuuma sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Karma yang kosong. Di belakang, Hiroto mengikuti Yuuma. Karma terkadang berpikir bahwa Hiroto sudah seperti pengawal pribadi Yuuma, secara cuma-cuma tentu saja. Dimana ada Yuuma, disana ada Hiroto. Pengecualian di WC atau ketika Hiroto sakit.

"Mengantar seseor- bukan. Mengantar dua orang untuk daftar. Absenku belum kau tulis alpa kan?" Karma balik bertanya. Yuuma menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" _Alpha_? Karma, kau seorang _alpha_?!" Hiroto bertanya terkejut, sebelum akhirnya buku tebal catatan matematika milik Karma mencium wajah tampan Hiroto.

"Pikiranmu kemana hoi? Alpa! Alpa! Maksudku alpa di sini absen! Ketidakhadiran seseorang tanpa surat izin! Jangan mikir yang macam-macam!" sewot Karma kesal, menekankan tidak adanya keberadaan huruf h diantara huruf p dan a. Sementara Yuuma yang masih agak polos hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan _alpha_ yang dimaksud Hiroto.

"Anoo... kalian membicarakan apa sih? Alpa apa?" tanya Yuuma.

"Bukan apa-apa. Diam saja. Jangan sampai otak polosmu itu teracuni oleh teman masa kecilmu yang _playboy_ ini," Karma menjawab masih dengan nada kesal. Hiroto hanya bisa menyengir polos. Cengirannya polos, tapi jangan dibayangkan isi otaknya. Sangat jauh dari kata polos. Sejauh dari matahari sampai pluto. Butuh ratusan juta tahun kecepatan cahaya untuk membersihkannya kembali. Tidak, jangan berusaha untuk membersihkannya. Sebelum bersih juga sudah mati duluan.

" _Alpha_? Kalian membicarakan _alpha_ yang itu?" tanya Rio bersemangat. Yah, kalau sudah masalah begini sih, semangatnya Rio nyaris tidak tertandingi. Hiroto memukulkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke tangan kirinya.

"Iya iya! _AlpHa_! _AlpHa_ yang itu!" Hiroto menjawab tak kalah senang, menekankan keberadaan huruf H diantara huruf P dan A. Keduanya tos bersamaan, semetara Karma _facepalm_.

"Di sini ada orang suci hoi! Dengerin dong!" Karma berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan Rio dan Hiroto yang mulai tidak sehat. Tapi tampaknya keduanya masih tidak mengiraukan Karma. Oke, tensi Karma mulai naik. Eh, tapi tidak boleh. Rio dan Hiroto tidak boleh bangga walau membuat Karma kesal, soalnya nanti berakibat buruk. "DIEM HOI! PILIH PISAU ATAU GUNTING?!" bentak Karma, membuat Rio dan Hiroto mundur selangkah dan Yuuma menenangkan Karma.

"Hei hei, sudah sudah! Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran ke 7, lebih baik kalian mempelajari materi pelajaran yang selanjutnya," Yuuma berusaha menenangkan mereka. Hmm... memang luar biasa, ketua kelas. Kita berikan _applause_ untuknya. Karma berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana Kar?" tanya Rio.

"Bolos. Beri tahu aku ya, kalau sudah waktunya pulang!" Karma menjawab santai. Yuuma tertawa hambar. Tipikal.

"Aku ikut!" seru Rio, berlari menyusul Karma. Keduanya lalu kabur menuju hutan di belakang sekolah. Iya hutan. Apa lagi? Ini 3-E, mana ada TAMAN belakang sekolah.

"Eh?! Aku ikut! Tungguin oi!" seru Hiroto.

"HIRO?!"

"Hehe. Sampai nanti Yuu!" Tidak berdaya. Isogai Yuuma sudah tidak berdaya menghadapi kelakuan anak-anak buahnya yang memang kadang agak berandalan. Apalagi yang sejenis preman seperti geng Terasaka (Hazama tidak termasuk) atau yang sejenis iblis seperti Karma dan Rio. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, abaikan saja panggilan "Hiro" dan "Yuu" mereka itu. biasalah, panggilan sayang. Walau mereka belum resmi pacaran. Belum kalau si _submissive_ saja masih malu-malu dan si _dominant_ juga masih _playboy_.

°•°•°•°

"Jadi, gimana tadi pendaftarannya?" tanya Karma sambil melempar tasnya ke atas sofa. Nagisa menaruh telunjuknya di dagu sambil menghela napas. Hotaru keluar untuk membeli roti. Ah, jangan bilang ke Karma kalau dia beli roti di tokonya Yuuji.

"Umm... tersiksa."

"Hah?"

"Langsung tes. Yah, untung sudah persiapan sih."

"LANGSUNG TES? ITU GIMANA SEJARAHNYA?!" Karma berteriak spontan, membuat Nagisa menutup telinganya sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Tadi kepala sekolah memberi pilihan untuk tes sekarang atau tes sesuai jadwal yang kemarin. Jadi aku dan Hotaru memutuskan pakai 'cap cip cup kembang kuncup'. Hasilnya seperti yang kau tahu. Tapi, lupakan saja masalah itu. Ada hal yang mau kutanyakan," Nagisa menjawab serius. Melihat raut muka Nagisa yang serius, Karma terbawa suasana, mengikuti keseriusan atmosfer.

"Menurut jadwal sekolah, Kungigaoka pulang jam dua siang. Sekarang jam setengah satu lewat sedikit. Kau BOLOS lagi, atau tidak ada gurunya?"

";-)"

Wajah itu saja sudah cukup bagi Nagisa untuk meletakkan sebelah tangan di wajah _baby face_ nya. Kau tahu, Karma? Kau berhasil membuat tensi Nagisa naik drastis. Beruntunglah kau karena Nagisa adalah seorang malaikat manis yang luar biasa sabar. Iya, luar biasa sabar. Orang yang bisa menghadapi sikap Karma hampir setiap hari, maka dia pantas mendapat predikat "LUAR BIASA SABAR". Ditambah lagi, Karma suka menggoda Nagisa. Oh, jangan biarkan Nagisa tahu kalau Karma menyimpan foto Nagisa tanpa baju. Nanti amarah Nagisa yang sangat langka keluar itu bisa meledak layakya bom Nagasaki-Hiroshima yang menjadi akhir dari Perang Dunia 2.

"Aku pulang! Eh, Karma di sini lagi?" seru Hotaru. Karma menyengir.

"Soalnya dari sekolah, rumah kalian lebih dekat dari rumahku. Aku masih harus jalan 1 KM lagi. Eh, rotinya beli di mana?"

"Di toko Norit- Di toko _nori-nori_ yang dekat persimpangan sana. Kenapa?"

"Jaga-jaga. Jangan sampai kau beli di toko Yuujialan (Singkatan dari Yuuji Si Sialan)," jawab Karma santai. Tak menyadari jantung Hotaru sudah berlompatan kesana kemari. "Hm? Kenapa? Kok diam?" Tanya Karma curiga.

"Hah? Memang aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Hotaru balik. Karma menggindikan bahu sambil menggigit roti yang dia ambil dari plasti roti Hotaru tadi. Nagisa dan Hotaru mengabaikannya. Sudah biasa. Terlalu biasa, malah. Yang aneh justru kalau Karma tidak mengambil apapun.

°•°•°•°

"Nagi-Chaann~! Hota-Chaann~!" jerit Rio sambil memeluk sang objek ketika bertemu mereka di kelas 3-E. Sesuai dugaan, Nagisa dan Hotaru masuk ke kelas 3-E. Jangan lupakan sosok Karma di sebelah mereka yang cemburu karena Rio dengan leluasa bisa memeluk Nagisa.

"Eh! Jangan panggil nama asli!" sewot Hotaru, semetara Nagisa hanya tertawa.

"Oh, iya. Lupa. _I'm really sorry_...," balas Rio.

"Duduk mana?" tanya Karma pada Nagisa selagi Hotaru dan Rio mengobrol. Nagisa menggindikan bahunya.

"Selama dekat denganmu dan Hotaru di mana saja tidak masalah," jawab Nagisa. Karma menyeringai dalam hati. Sekaligus bersorak-sorak ria.

"Hoi Rio! Hota- Imori duduk denganmu ya! Nagisa denganku!" seru Karma. Rio tidak menoleh maupun menjawab, tetap mengobrol riang dengan Hotaru, tetapi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Karma. Karma tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, Nagisa tersenyum penuh kesengsaraan. Walaupun dia bilang terserah, dalam hati Nagisa berharap tidak duduk sebangku baik dengan Karma maupun Rio. Siapa yang mau duduk dengan raja iblis atau ratu iblis sejati? Tidak ada kan? **(A/n: Aku mau kok, sebangku sama Rio. Reader mungkin mau sama Karma ^^)**.

Bagian perkenalan Nagisa dan Hotaru dilewat saja. Sudah terlalu klise. Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir murid baru itu juga ide klise kan ya? Maafkan keklise-an author T_T.

"Nari, mau beli minum?" tawar Karma. Nagisa menggeleng sambil sweatdrop. Mau nama apa aja ya ada deh panggilan "sayang"nya yang Karma buat. Nagisa dipanggil Nagi, Inari dipanggil Nari.

"Nggak, makasih. Kalau dibelikan sih... mau," Nagisa menjawab dengan menyelipkan kekehan diakhirnya. Karma menjitak kepala Nagisa pelan, lalu keluar untuk membeli susu stroberi di mesin minuman. Sejenak, Karma terdiam. Pikirannya dilema. Stroberi atau blueberry? Jangan tanya soal "memang ada ya susu rasa stroberi?". Soalnya blueberry di sini maksudnya jus, bukan susu. Dan, iya. Itu mikir blueberry buat Nagisa. Suami yang baik harus membelikan minuman sehat untuk sang istri yang (mungkin) kehausan, benar? Setelah perdebatan yang begitu panjang, akhirnya Karma membeli dua-duanya. Dua susu storberi, dan dua jus blueberry.

"Banyak amat Kar?" tanya Hiroto yang entah kapan sudah ada di sebelah Karma.

"Kenapa? Eh. Mana _ikemen_?" Karma balas bertanya. Hiroto menggindikkan bahunya.

"Disuruh Karasuma-sensei ambil fotokopi sama buku pelajaran buat dua murid baru itu. Ngomong-ngomong, beruntung banget kamu duduk sama anak baru itu. Inari-kun kalau tidak salah namanya?"

"Ha? Kalau Isogai dengar kasihan lho. Nanti cemburu," balas Karma dengan seringai kecil. Demi apa makhluk ganteng tapi _playboy_ ini nggak peka-peka sama perasaan sang ketua kelas.

"Cemburu? Kenapa?"

"Lupakan~" balas Karma, lalu masuk kembali ke kelas. Hiroto mengernyit bingung, tapi mengabaikannya dan memencet tombol minuman untuk cola.

°•°•°•°

"Nar! Mau yang mana?" tanya Karma sambil menyodorkan minuman yang dibelinya tadi. Nagisa mengernyit bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi, Kar," balas Nagisa.

"Bercanda atau tidak, harus milih. Mau yang mana?" tanya Karma sekali lagi. Nagisa menghela napas pasrah, lalu mengambil sekaleng jus blueberry.

"Oh. Yang itu," gumam Karma. Dia mengambil lagi satu jus blueberry dan menaruhnya di depan Hotaru. "Nih. Na- Inari tadi milih yang jus blueberry, jadi mungkin kau juga milih jus blueberry," ucap Karma.

"Oh. Um, makasih."

"Eh~? Buatku mana?" rengek Rio. Karma melempar susu stroberi pada Rio, lalu meminum susu stroberi miliknya sendiri.

" _Thanks_ ~"

"Hm."

Setelah meminum seteguk dari susu stroberinya, Rio membuka mulut."Inari, katanya Karma suka padamu lho!" oceh Rio santai sambil menyeringai ke arah Karma.

"BUUURRSST...!" Karma menyemburkan susunya. "SIALAN RIOO...!"

"Hahaha!"

Sementara di sisi lain, Nagisa dan Hotaru saling pandang.

•TBC•


	10. Chapter 10

Pandangan menyakitkan di depan mata Nagisa kini benar-benar membuat matanya perih. Bukannya ada apa-apa. Tetapi melihat figur Karma yang duduk di atas meja (sekali lagi ditekankan, MEJA) dengan sebelah tangan di pipi yang menggembung dan bibir manyun itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Kalau ada yang punya obat mata, tolong berikan beberapa tetes untuk mata Nagisa yang malang. Dia membutuhkannya saat ini.

Hal sama juga berlaku pada Hotaru yang tengah melihat Rio menoel-noel punggung Karma. Memang biasa, tetapi pandangan di mana Karma terus membuang muka itu benar-benar membuat mata perih. Ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang ceweknya ngambek. Eh, kalau di sini sih kasusnya mereka bukan pacar, dan yang ngambek itu laki-lakinya, bukan perempuan.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian cuek-cuekkan?" tanya Nagisa bosan.

"Sepertinya Na... Inari-chan, kata 'kalian' itu tadi kurang tepat. Karena seperti yang telah terlihat di sini, aku berusaha berbicara dengan Karma! Dia mengabaikanku! Kau tau betapa sakitnya itu, Inari?" Rio mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Nagisa hanya menggeleng. Teman Nagisa tidak banyak. Hanya Hotaru, Karma, dan Yuuji. Dan keadaan teman ngambek yang seperti ini belum pernah terjadi pada Nagisa. Ya tentu saja Karma dan Yuuji pernah beberapa kali ngambek padanya, tapi yang gayanya begini sih... jelas belum pernah.

"Bisakah kalian berhen- maksudku, bisakah kau berhenti, Karma? Kau terlihat seperti gadis perawan yang tengah PMS," Hotaru mulai ikut campur obrolan. Merasa tersindir, Karma berbalik dengan wajah yang lebih tegas.

"Permisi? Aku? Gadis PMS? Lihatlah pada dirimu sendiri! Kau pikir aku tidak ingat bagaimana sifatmu sewaktu kecil dulu?! Oh! dulu kau pernah ngambek pada ayahmu karena ayahmu salah menaruh buku. Oh! Dulu kau pernah ngambek padaku karena aku mencoreti sepatumu, yang mana setelah itu aku kau perbudak untuk mencucinya. Oh! Dulu kau ngambek pada Nagisa karena terlalu dekat denganku! Ada apa itu? _Twincest_? Oh! Dul-"

"STOOP! Oke oke oke. Aku mengerti, aku menyerah. Dan, sekali lagi. Kau menggunakan nama asli tadi," Hotaru mengingatkan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke meja. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berharap tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini.

"Oh. Maafkan aku."

"Katakan itu pada Rio," Nagisa berkomentar sambil menunjuk Rio dengan ibu jarinya. Karma menghela napas. Wajahnya berbalik menghadap ke arah Rio yang kini menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Karma menyeringai.

" _Sorry not sorry~_ "

"AARRRGGHHH!" Rio menggeram kesal. Nagisa dan Hotaru hanya bisa mengela napas bosan.

°•°•°•°

Janji memang janji. Dan walaupun janji itu akan ditepati, tetapi sabar juga ada batasnya. Itu adalah apa yag dirasakan Karma saat ini. Kurang lebih sudah hampir sebulan sejak Nagisa dan Hotaru pindah, kembali ke tempat di mana mereka berada sebelumnya. Tetapi bahkan hingga sekarang keduanya belum menceritakan masalah apapun tetang orangtua mereka.

Awalnya Karma berniat untuk langsung mendesak mereka untuk segera menceritakannya, tetapi kalau mengingat seberapa keras kepalanya Hotaru, Karma hanya akan menemukan dirinya tak pernah lagi berinteraksi dengan mereka. Maka Karma memutuskan untuk langsung bertanya pada Nagisa saja secara pribadi. Bagaimanapun itu hal yang sangat sulit. Nagisa hampir selalu bersama Hotaru. Pengecualian ketika itu tentang ganti baju, atau tidur, atau yah... hal privasi semacam itulah.

Tetap saja, walaupun ada kalanya Nagisa dan Hotaru tidak berada dalam satu ruang, Karma tidak akan pernah medapatkan kesempatan itu juga. Maksudku...ada yang mau masuk ke kamar mandi ketika sang incaran sedang mandi? Jika masih sayang umur, jangan lakukan. Atau menyelinap ke kamar tidur sementara sang objek bersiap untuk tidur? Kalau masih mau wajahmu sempurna, jangan lakukan juga.

Lihat? Mendapatkan kesempatan berdua dengan Nagisa itu bagaikan mencari waktu berdua saja dengan artis favorit papan atas. Susah dan hampir mustahil. Walau jika kita pikir-pikir sekali lagi... mungkin sebenarnya tidak sesulit itu. Mungkin Karma bisa mengirm pesan pada Nagisa untuk bertemu dengannya secara pribadi, tetapi Nagisa akan bertanya alasannya hingga akar. Ujung-ujungnya juga tidak akan bertemu. Bagaimana dengan bertanya lewat telephone atau SMS? Bagi Karma itu sama saja seperti bertindak sebagai pengecut. Halo? Ke mana harga diri Karma akan dibuang nantinya? Seseorang, bantu Karma mencari solusinya. Oh, sebenarnya ada. Mengirim surat langsung.

"Hei, Nagi!" Karma memanggil Nagisa yang tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan. Karena tidak ada orang, Karma bisa memanggil Nagisa dengan nama aslinya.

"Apa?" tanya Nagisa. Karma menaruh sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi di tangan Nagisa. Nagisa mengernyit. Karma membalas dengan senyum.

"Baca itu jam tiga sore nanti. Jangan berani kau buka sebelum waktunya. Kau mengerti?" Walaupun agak bingung, Nagisa hanya mengangguk pelan.

°•°•°•°

Dan di sinilah Nagisa. Duduk di atas kasurnya. Mata menatap lekat ke arah surat yang Karma berikan padanya tadi di sekolah.

 _Datang ke danau tempat biasa kita mengobrol dulu. Sendirian. Jangan bawa siapapun. Termasuk Hotaru. Jangan bawa senjata tajam. Aku menunggumu sekarang. Ada hal yang HARUS kubicarakan. Oh, ponselmu tinggal di rumah. Dan... jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Oh, aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau datang menemuiku dan mendengar apa yang ingin kubicarakan. Termasuk, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau menjawabnya. Aku BERSUMPAH untuk itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa bawa jaket. Bisa bawakan satu untukku? ;-)_

"IBLIS!" sewot Nagisa. Segera dia menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk besok, beberapa baju yang dibutuhkan, seragam, dan baju ganti. Dengan cepat meraih jaket birunya dan berlari menuruni tangga. Mata Nagisa menatap sekilas ke arah jam tangannya. Setengah empat. Butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk sampai ke danau tempat Karma menunggunya. Nah, kalau begini Nagisa tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

"Mau ke mana?" seru Hotaru.

"Seorang teman memintaku datang! Mungkin aku pulang telat! Sampai besok!"

"Be-Besok?!"

Tidak menjawab, Nagisa melingkarkan syal di lehernya, membuka pintu dan berlari cepat tanpa menutup pintunya kembali. Hotaru mengernyit bingung, lalu menutup pintu rumah kembali.

°•°•°•°

"Oh, kau datang," ucap Karma santai.

"Dasar iblis!" sewot Nagisa kesal, mengeluarkan jaket dan syal dari tasnya, lalu memakaikannya kepada Karma. "Kenapa harus pakai surat sih?" tanya Nagisa.

"Tidak ada kesempatan~"

"Lupakan. Sudah hampir jam lima. Aku menginap saja di tempatmu."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Seharusnya kau tadi datang jam setengah empat kalau kau membacanya jam tiga," tanya Karma dengan nada santai. Uhm... dalam hati tengah bersorak ria karena Nagisa akan menginap di tempatnya. BERDUA.

"Aku membacanya jam tiga lewat sedikit karena waktu itu aku mencuci pakaian. Dan... kau lihat apa yang kubawa kan? Jadi aku berangkat jam setengah empat. Kereta datang jam empat. Harusnya begitu. Tapi tampaknya tadi ada kesalahan, jadi kereta baru berangkat jam setengah lima. Jangan protes. Kenapa sih, pakai nggak bawa jaket segala?"

"Biar kau datang."

"Apanya yang lupa? Itu sih namanya sengaja! Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Karma menarik tangan Nagisa lembut. Nagisa bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Karma karena terlalu lama berada di luar dengan timbunan salju.

"Kita bicarakan di rumahku," jawab Karma.

•TO BE CONTINUED•

A/N: Maaf lama nggak update. Writer block. Maafkan pula untuk chapter yang pendek. Author agak sibuk soalnya (alasan). Terakhir,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HAPPY BIRTDAY TO FUWA YUZUKI

WISH ALL THE BEST FOR YOU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Chapter 11

Pernah dengar kata _serendipity,_ kan? Itu adalah hal yang sangat diharapkan oleh Nagisa saat ini. Tujuan awal adalah memenuhi permintaan Karma yang meminta (memaksa) Nagisa untuk menemuinya di danau. Tujuan kedua adalah bicara di dalam rumah Karma. Tetapi entah bagaimana Nagisa berakhir dengan Karma yang tidur di pangkuannya. Nagisa benar-benar mengharapkan _serendipity_ di mana Hotaru tiba-tiba mengunjungi rumah Karma. Hanya sekali ini saja, Nagisa berharap keberuntungan itu datang padanya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Kenapa diam? Masuk saja," seru Karma yang melihat Nagisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya. Sedikit ragu, perlahan Nagisa melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam rumah terkutuk itu. Seandainya pemilik rumah itu bukan Karma, tentu Nagisa akan mengakui bahwa itu adalah rumah terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya secara langsung.

Disebut rumah terkutuk bukan tanpa alasan. Dengan masuk ke dalam rumah itu, sama halnya seperti Nagisa menyerahkan diri secara seluruhnya pada Karma. Tidak bisa berontak, tidak bisa kabur, tidak bisa meminta tolong. Karma sudah bagaikan dewa jika berada di daerah kekuasannya. Untuk saat ini, Nagisa hanya berharap dirinya bisa keluar dalam keadaan sempurna tanpa cacat fisik maupun batin. Yah... cacat fisik sebenarnya hampir tidak ada kemungkinan. Tetapi jangan tanya jika itu tentang cacat batin. Baru bertemu semenit saja sudah cacat batin, apalagi jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ah... tetapi kalau Nagisa mendapat cacat batin, maka secara otomatis Karma menderita cacat fisik, kalau kalian mengerti maksudku.

"Rumahmu tidak berubah ya? Sama sekali," komentar Nagisa sambil menaruh tasnya di sofa.

"Memangnya apa yang perlu dirubah? Ayo kita bicara di kamar," balas Karma.

"E- eh? Bi-bicara di sini saja, bagaimana?" tawar Nagisa. Sudah cukup masuk ke ruang tamunya. Di sini sudah batas akhir. Jangan sampai Nagisa menyesatkan diri lebih jauh dengan naik ke atas, menuju kamar Karma.

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan. Kopi atau coklat atau teh?" Karma bertanya balik.

"Air putih."

"Tidak ada opsi air putih dalam kalimatku tadi."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah. Atau tambahkan saja opsi air putih di kalimatmu tadi," Nagisa mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Karma menghela napas.

"Baiklah baiklah. Air putih. Aku ambilkan dulu."

"Sebentar!" Nagisa menyentak, membuat Karma mengerutkan dahinya. "A-aku ambil sendiri," lanjutnya. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Hei hei! Kau tamu di sini. Mana ada tamu mengambil sendiri minumannya?" tanya Karma dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku tamu di sini. Tapi bukan berarti juga aku menganggap diriku penghuni rumah ini. Hanya... yah, begitulah. Kalau kau ingat dulu aku sering menginap di sini," jawab Nagisa, lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Karma hanya menggindikkan bahunya.

"Hei! Bawakan juga untukku teh di dekat oven sana! Sekalian ambilkan cemilan di kulkas! Terserah yang mana!" seru Karma sambil menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Nagisa tak menjawab, tetapi setidaknya Karma tau bahwa Nagisa mendengarnya.

Kembali dari dapur, Nagisa menemukan Karma tidur dengan wajah tertunduk. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku yang Nagisa kenali dari sampulnya mungkin adalah novel _The Advature of Tom Sawyer_. Novel yang dulu pernah mereka beli dengan cara patungan. Jadi ceritanya begini.

Nagisa waktu itu tengah mencari buku rekomendasi dari majalah langganannya. Di salah satu kolom pojok, Nagisa menemukan sampul buku tersebut. Setelah membaca sinopsisnya, dia tertarik. Entah bagaimana, secara kebetulan (yang Karma anggap takdir), Karma juga menginginkan novel tersebut karena membaca rekomendasi buku dari majalah yang sama dengan Nagisa. Tidak memiliki uang yang cukup, Nagisa akhirnya membuat kesepakatan dengan Karma untuk patungan. Sementara Karma yang memang saat itu ingin mandiri, dia tidak ingin menggunakan uang orangtuanya untuk membeli novel itu. Jadi dia setuju untuk patungan bersama Nagisa untuk patungan. Jadilah, keduanya bekerja di kantin sekolah selama satu semester. Cukup lama, karena memang harga novel tersebut cukup mahal.

"Hei, Kar. Bangun," Nagisa berucap pelan sambil menaruh gelas dan camilan pesanan Karma di meja. Nagisa duduk di sebelah Karma, sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah tidur Karma. Usil, Nagisa menyentil agak keras dahi Karma hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Tak ada reaksi. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Nagisa sebelum akhirnya Karma roboh di pangkuan Nagisa.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Itu adalah awal dari bagaimana harapan Nagisa untuk datangnya _seredipity_. Tentunya Nagisa tidak tahu, dan sebaiknya memang tidak tahu, bahwa makhluk berambut merah yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini tengah menyeringai licik. Seandainya Nagisa tahu, maka dugaan cacat fisik dan mental itu punya kemungkinan lebih dari 99% untuk terjadi.

"Hei, Karma!" mulai kehabisan kesabaran, Nagisa berteriak keras tepat di telinga Karma. Malang bagi Nagisa. Walau memiliki suara agak tinggi dan cenderung lembut seperti perempuan, tetapi memang sudah dari sananya bahwa volume suaranya tidak bisa keras-keras amat. Secara alami agak kecil. "Karma, kalau tidak bangun, aku pulang sekarang. Lewat jendela. Lompat dari lantai dua," ancam Nagisa. Tak ada reaksi. Karma tak sebodoh itu. Mana mungkin Nagisa lompat dari lantai dua. Nagisa pernah ingin merasa mati, tentu saja. Tapi Karma dan Hotaru adalah alasan bagi Nagisa ingin hidup lebih lama. Tenang saja. Ini bukan fic _angst_ , kok. "Kalau begitu kusiram pakai teh panas saja," ancam Nagisa.

"Aku bangun! Aku bangun sekarang!" Dan Karma tahu bahwa kali ini Nagisa serius.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Nagisa dengan suara lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Karma diam untuk beberapa saat. Pikirannya tengah berdebat antara melanjutkan atau menunda. Egoisme menang. Karma memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Soal orangtuamu, kau belum cerita padaku. Kenapa kau berganti nama, kenapa kau kembali ke sini, dan kenapa kau selalu membeli bunga tiap pagi dan sore. Aku tahu kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menceritakannya... Aku hanya mulai tidak sabar saja, menunggu kapan kau akan bercerita," jawab Karma. Semua mulai terasa masuk akan bagi Nagisa.

"Oh, pantas saja kau menyuruhku datang sendiri ke tempat privasi kita dan memutuskan semua komunikasi," pikir Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Soalnya nanti susah buat dapat restu kalau hubunganku dengan Hotaru buruk," balas Karma.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan. Pertama, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, kembali ke sini?" tanya Karma.

"Umm... sebenarnya semua saling berhubungan. Orangtuaku dan Hotaru cerai. Kau sudah tahu itu, kan? Nagawa adalah marga ayahku sebelum menik-"

"Tunggu! Jadi ketika menikah, ayahmu masuk ke dalam nama marga ibumu?!" tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Keluarga ibuku adalah salah satu keluarga terhormat dulu, sementara ayahku hanya keluarga biasa. Jadi marga yang digunakan ketika orangtuaku menikah adalah marga ibuku. Bisa aku lanjutkan penjelasan yang sebelumnya?" jelas Nagisa. Karma mengangguk.

"Singkatnya, orangtua kami bercerai. Hak asuh anak masih diperdebatkan. Aku... aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi. Ayahku hampir memenangkan hak asuh itu, tetapi ibu tidak setuju. Kau tahu seperti apa ibuku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan ibu kepada ayah. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku dan Hotaru tinggal di rumah ibu. Waktu itu, aku dan Hotaru mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan sekolah selama tiga hari. Ketika pulang, kami terkejut melihat ayah ada di rumah. Dalam keadaan... tidak waras." Nagisa berhenti di situ.

"Hei, kau butuh pelukan?" tanya Karma, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Nagisa terkekeh sambil meninju pelan bahu Karma.

"Tidak butuh, terimakasih. Aku lebih baik sekarang. Ayah terus menggumamkan tentang tempat di mana kami tinggal sebelumnya. Di kota ini maksudku. Aku dan Hotaru... tentu saja kami bingung. Jadi kami membawa ayah kami ke rumah sakit jiwa di sini, sekaligus pindah. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan bagian di mana Ibuku melihat kami bersama ayah yang dalam keadaan tidak waras begitu. Maafkan aku. Dan... mungkin kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan kenapa aku selalu membeli bunga di pagi dan sore hari. Ayahku sangat menyukai bunga anyelir. Untuk biaya rumah sakit, Hotaru bekerja sampingan. Masuk akal?" jelas Nagisa.

Karma diam, berusaha memproses semuanya satu per satu. Semuanya mulai masuk akal, dan memang saling terkait satu sama lain.

"Masalah nama, itu penyamaran. Tidak mungkin kan, pemilik marga Nagawa hanya satu? Itu juga alasan kenapa kami tidak tinggal di rumah kami yang sebelumnya. Anggap saja Ibuku polisi, sementara aku, Hotaru, dan Ayahku adalah buronan."

Karma tertawa, lalu meminum tehnya sedikit. "Aku lebih menganggap yang sebaliknya jika dilihat secara protagonis dan antagonis."

"Sesukamu saja. Jadi...mungkin lebih baik kau mengizinkanku dan Hotaru kembali bekerja untuk membiayai penyembuhan ayah kami," balas Nagisa santai.

"Kau bekerja?"

"Tidak sadar ya tiap hari libur siang sampai malam aku tidak ada?" tawa Nagisa. Karma menggeleng. Dia hanya tidur pada saat-saat seperti itu ketika menginap di rumah Nagisa dan Hotaru. "Aku ada di perpustakaan kota jam 12 siang sampai jam 5 sore. Membantu untuk menata buku dan mengurus daftar pengunjung. Sisanya sampai jam 9 malam aku membantu mengajar bahasa Inggris di tempat les untuk anak sekolah dasar."

"Pantas saja kau selalu menolak waktu kuajak jalan-jalan di hari libur. Hei, sudah jam 10. Kenapa tidak kita lanjutkan besok dan tidur?" tawar Karma.

"Terimakasih, tapi silahkan lanjutkan perjalananmu yang panjang ke kamar. Aku tidur di sini saja," tolak Nagisa. Nagisa tidak bercanda dengan kalimat perjalanan yang panjang. Kalau kalian tahu sebesar apa rumah Karma, kalian akan paham dengan maksud Nagisa.

"Dingin, lho," ucap Karma, dengan sengaja menaikkan suhu AC secara diam-diam.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang sengaja tidak membawa jaket dan syal keluar rumah," Nagisa membalas sarkastik. "Dan aku tahu kau menaikkan suhunya."

"Haha. Bagaimana dengan setan? Kau tidak takut."

"Aku bahkan sedang bicara dengan setan paling terkutuk saat ini!"

"Ouch. Kau kejam, Nagi-chan. Kalau begitu aku matikan lampunya, ya~" Karma menggoda Nagisa dengan nada iblis andalannya. Tangannya merambat pelan bagaikan laba-laba menuju sakelar lampu.

"Matikan saja!" sewot Nagisa kesal. Karma tertawa kecil, lalu mematikan lampu dan berjalan ke belakang, menuju tangga.

"Hati-hati, ya!" goda Karma lagi. Nagisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Setelah melihat Karma yang mulai samar karena gelap, Nagisa menghela napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Baru saja Nagisa menutup matanya, dia merasakan hembusan panas di dekat kakinya.

"NaGi-cHaN~" bisik suara rendah yang sedikit serak.

"SETAAANN...!" Nagisa menjerit terkejut, walau sebenarnya dia tahu persis siapa yang berbisik padanya tadi.

"Hahaha! Nagisa! Kau lucu sekali tadi! Hahaha!"

"KAARMAAA!"

Setelah keduanya tenang, Karma menyalakan kembali sakelar lampu.

"Kukira tadi kau sudah naik ke atas begitu mematikan lampu," pikir Nagisa. Karma yang masih sedikit tertawa berhenti.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan? Begitu mematikan sakelar lampu aku tadi langsung mengendap ke belakang sofa kok!" Nagisa terdiam. "Lho, aku baru sadar. Tadi kan aku berbisik di sebelah telingamu. Kenapa kepalamu ada di sisi yang lain?" keduanya terdiam.

"Terus yang tadi..." Karma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Nagisa menyambung kalimat Karma sebelumnya.

"...Siapa?"

•TO BE CONTINUED•


End file.
